The Dragon in the Malestrom
by Jlargent
Summary: Dracohalo117 challenge: An exiled princess and an orphan boy learns what it means to be a family when Azula adopts a 6 year old Naruto. Pairings: Naruto/Hinata and Azula/Anko. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi bashing. ENJOY!  Part One of Two complete.
1. The exiled princess

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 1: The exiled princess.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Hello my fellow fanfic readers as you'd expect this is my ATLA/Naruto Crossover. I decided to take up Dracohalo117's challenge and I hope to live up to his expectations. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Naruto in any shape or form. And I apologize for the way I write and I'll try to keep it in check._

Azula's POV

My name is Azula crown princess to the throne to the land of fire, it has been three weeks since my younger brother Zuko successfully performed a coup et at and claimed the title of Fire Lord with the assistance of the water tribe peasant. I was partially crazy and drunk with power and due to my arrogance and the overwhelming pressure that my father placed on me made me hallucinate about my mother further fueling my dementia at least that's what the psychologists say as I am dressed in my prisoner clothing my arms and legs shackled preventing me from bending facing my brother and the tribunal where traitors to the fire nation are tried for their crimes I know this since I was with my father when Zuko was banished from the kingdom. It seemed that today is a day of ironies as I awaited my sentence for my crimes, after a tense trial Zuko finally rendered his verdict "Azula of the fire nation you are hereby stripped bending and of your royal status and to be place in solitary confinement in Boiling Rock for five years after that you are also exiled from the fire nation forever!" he said as the guards lift me up to take me away "To be honest I had hoped that we could still be a family. But your schemes and ambitions brought you here. Maybe mom was right all those years ago you are a monster." he said as they dragged me away to face my sentence ignoring my screams of protest.

As I lay there I decide to try and escape as they try to remove my bending I may be down but I'll be damned before I go out without a fight. My only option is to let out a blast of uncontrolled fire bending, you see when a bender discovers their power at first it is uncontrolled until they are taught how to control the element that they are born with in order to refine their techniques that's why bending lessons are always performed outside in order to reduce the collateral damage due to a bender that loses control. As I make my plans I could not help but to think back to the two friends that betrayed me Ty Lee and Mai, the nerve of them telling me that I brought this upon myself that I deserved this as a wake up call for being self centered. For a moment I paused thinking about that Mai said _Is she right? Have I really fallen so far as to blame everyone else but me for my actions? No, she's wrong she's a traitor to the throne and she will be dealt with in due time. But first I have to escape the fire nation and establish a base of operations. _I thought to myself as I stay awake throughout the night.

The next morning I was awoken to the sounds of the guard opening the door to my cell I groaned at the noise due to the late night that I planned my escape, as the guard leads me to where my bending is to be sealed away I mentally go over the plan carefully. We walked until we arrived in a large room with Zuko and the avatar standing in the center "Princess Azula you have been sentenced to having your bending stripped away from you and imprisonment then exile. Do you have any last words or requests before I pass judgment?" he asks as the avatar looks on with a bit of concern on his face, I smiled "No I have nothing to say to a traitor to the throne." I stated with a gleam of defiance in my eyes as the avatar walked forward "I'm sorry Azula that this had to happen." the avatar spoke as he placed his hands on my head and started glowing indicating that he's about to enter the avatar state. As he begins focusing I could start to feel my bending slowly being sealed I decided that now is the time to act I focused my power in my hands burning the ropes that was binding my hands and I shoved the avatar away and quickly performed a lightning bending attack to at least injure him while I make my escape. As the lightning bolt struck the avatar in the shoulder something unexpectedly happened the aura surrounding him formed into a bluish-white vortex, as I heard the guards scrambling to the otherwise locked room I decided to take my chance and jump into the vortex and was hit with an overwhelming agony throughout my body as I saw my past victims being tortured but I could see it through their eyes and felt the pain associated with it, it was so much I passed out from it.

I awoke to see myself in a forest clearing near a desert I stood up unsteadily as the visions of torture run through my head I collapse and threw up the contents of my stomach, I slowly stand up my knees shaking from the assault on the mind I trudge deeper into the forest hoping to find some sort of settlement so I can recover. Even now I know that Zuko has sent search parties for me and until I'm situated I have to keep moving.

_To be continued._

_Me: In the next chapter Azula arrives in Konoha and stumbles across a boy being beaten and encounters a chance to redeem herself for her crimes. Pleas read and review I'll ignore the flamers and appreciate constructive criticism. _

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	2. Orphans

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 2: Orphans**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Wow! I knew that my story would be popular but I had no idea how popular it would be 9 favorites and 7 story alerts within two hours of publishing a new record for me and I promise not to let you down and please keep supporting this fic by reviewing. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or Avatar in any shape or form._

Azula's POV

I slowly make my way through the forest being careful not to disturb the wildlife for a brief moment I took a rest trying to get a sense of direction when I notice a campfire off in the distance. I slowly make my way to it hoping that whomever was there had some food seeing as I've been traveling since the afternoon without food or water, I notice a elderly man wearing a straw hat staring into the flames as though he was in deep thought I thought to myself that it would be wrong to force the man to give me his food. As I turned away from the site I step on a twig breaking it alerting the man of my presence, I sighed knowing that I was caught I head towards the clearing the man turned around to face me.

I called out to the man "I mean you no harm." I said as I raise my hands up showing that I had no weapons, the man relaxes and motions for me to sit down on the opposite side of the fire the man introduced himself as Tazuna and he was a bridge builder and offers me some food and company to which I humbly accepted. As we ate I started to make small talk and learned that his daughter was expecting her first child, she decided to name her child Inari and invited me to stay at their home as long as I want. I thanked him and he leads me to his home.

**Two weeks later.**

I say goodbye to Tsunami and Tazuna as I thank them for their hospitality for being so kind to me since my arrival in Wave since they have helped me recover I repaid them by helping Tsunami around the home since she was expecting soon. While I was on the boat heading to the shore I could not help but think back to what Tsunami asking me to be Inari's godmother.

_Flashback_

"Azula could you please come here for a moment my dad and I would like to discuss something." Tsunami called out to me as I finished hanging the clothes out on the line since it was warmer than usual for it to be late September I walk into the house taking notice of the baby room that I painted three days ago I continue until I arrive in the family room with Tsunami and Tazuna sitting on the couch and asks me to please sit down.

"Azula me and my father have been talking and we decided to ask you if you would like to be Inari's godmother." Tsunami asks with a serious look in her eyes, I look at the two of them in shock at being asked to become Inari's godmother. I told them of my past and what happened and they told me that my past didn't matter and all that matters is the fact that I'm learning form those mistakes and is trying to redeem myself for my past actions. With a deep breath I calmed myself and looked at the two of them "I would be honored to be the godmother of Inari if anything should happen to either one of you."

_End flashback_

I looked at the map that Tazuna provided me I estimate that I would make it to Konoha in time for the kyuubi festival. From what the townspeople has told me it has been six years since the nine tailed fox demon attacked the village and was killed by the fourth hokage _Maybe I should wait until the festivities are over before I go into the village _I thought to myself as I contemplated weather or not to enter the village during a festival when my stomach made my decision for me as it growled loudly in protest of me not entering to grab a meal, while I was thinking about it I decided that I had no choice seeing as it was dark and it would be pointless to sleep outside. So with a sigh I walk into the village in search of food.

Three hours later after eating at a ramen stand I walked the streets searching for a hotel to stay in for the night, the celebration has long since died down and the various people are milling about no doubt still high on the euphoria of the festival as I take note of the buildings I could sense someone spying on me but I decided to ignore them since they're probably looking for anyone that would cause trouble when I hear a large crowd of people shouting, at first I ignore them but the shouting grew louder and louder. I turn my head in the direction of the shouting to see a six year old boy with bright blonde hair with what appears to be whisker-like marks on his face being chased by a large group of people screaming obscenities.

"Kill the monster!" was the mantra of the lynch mob all of a sudden those words struck a painful chord in my memory of my mother calling me that the night before she vanished without a trace. Hearing those words something in me snapped I rushed over to the mob who by then finally caught up to the boy and started to attack him I screamed out as I let loose a small fireball. Not lethal enough to kill but enough to give them pause as they turned to the source of the attack, by this time the boy was bleeding and was barely breathing _Hold on. I'll save you. _I thought to myself as I look at them with a bored expression and holding a blue fireball in my hand.

"Now I may be not from this village but even I know that attacking an innocent child is inhumane." I said as I walked towards them, one man decided to be stupid despite the obvious fireball in my hand "So what? This doesn't concern you outsider we're just removing a stain that's tainted the village for far too long." the man all but announced as his drunken friends shouted their agreements.

Just as the crowd started to advance towards me a woman's voice shouted "Ninja art: Striking shadow snakes!" the crowd dispersed as a girl my age decided to make her entrance she's wearing a black miniskirt a black fishnet shirt with a white shirt underneath it fingerless gloves and sandals with shin guards and arm guards. One of the people shouted in recognition "It's the snake whore Anko! Kill her!" to which the crowd decided to attack her to which I felt obligated to join in to even the odds. During the fight I notice that my new companion was rather protective of the boy I'm trying to save if the devastating haymaker to one man's nose was any indication.

"ENOUGH!" a voice of authority yells out as the fighting stopped all of a sudden as a old man wearing white and red robes with a pentagon shaped hat and a small group of people with him "ANBU arrest them at once, and tell Ibiki not to hold anything back on them." The man said as they quickly rounded them up and vanished as though they were never there. The man turns his gaze onto us "Anko I thank you for rescuing Naruto and you to miss…" he stated as he indicated me "My name is Azula and I just arrived here earlier this evening and was looking for a place to stay for the night when I heard the mob chasing Naruto and I decided to intervene on his behalf, then Anko showed up and we fought the mob until you arrived." I said as the man looked at me as though he was appraising me.

With a gentle smile he spoke like a thankful grandfather "Thank you Azula for rescuing Naruto and I'm sorry that I can't really help you at the moment I have to take Naruto to the hospital but you are more than welcomed to come with me and we could discuss it." he said as Anko grabs Naruto and ran towards the hospital with me following the both of them.

Moments later we arrived at the hospital, when the receptionist took one look at Naruto she did not hide her utter disgust at the boy but nonetheless placed the boy in a room. Once inside I asked a question that has been gnawing in my mind "Lord Hokage why has this boy deserved such treatment? From what I've seen he has done nothing to deserve being called a monster or a demon. In fact I see a boy in need of someone to take care of him." I ask him giving my best innocent look which is surprisingly effective despite my former attitude. With a sigh he explained that on the night that Naruto was born the kyuubi attacked the village. The ninja fought valiantly but in vain as it made it's way towards the village. And with a heavy heart he was forced to sacrifice his life to ensure the safety of the village that he loves and protected in order to seal the kyuubi into Naruto making him into a pariah in the eyes of the survivors of the attack and demanded his execution within an hour of the sealing, Sarutobi decided to make a law where harming him would be death and to not even mention his burden to him.

I sat there in rapt attention at the story and could not help but cry openly at the pain and loneliness that is associated of not knowing why you're hated. I look at Naruto's sleeping form and a plan started to form in my head; he may've been alone for the past six years of his life but that's about to change if I had anything to say about that.

"Lord Hokage I would like to adopt Naruto Uzumaki."

_To be continued._

_Me: There we go with chapter two. Please read and review, you cannot resist. Next time: Naruto and Azula adjust to life as a family and problems with the council._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	3. Adoption

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 3: Adoption.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: For those of you who are wondering why I decided to make Azula a godmother it will be relevant later on in the story so until then you'll have to wait. And on a more serious note there's a fanfic author currently going by the name 'The King of Thieves' is stealing the hard work of others and claiming to have several accounts Dracohalo117 has informed me of this and I decided to warn you to the possible danger of having your work stolen so avoid any authors that has the word 'Thief', 'Thieves' or anything in conjunction to this such as 'Crook' or 'bandit' if you find your work stolen please report it at once. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or ATLA in any shape or form._

Azula's POV

"Excuse me but did you say that you want to adopt Naruto?" the Hokage asks me as I look at the boy I helped saved only hours ago I could not help but feel an kinship to him as though he and I are similar to each other only I asked for what I did and he didn't ask to become the container of the kyuubi.

"Yes, you did hear me right. I wish to adopt Naruto Uzumaki." I said as said boy started to awaken from the attack to which the Hokage gently bent down and shakes his shoulder as Naruto opens his eyes to see the man he see as his grandfather look at him with concern.

"I'm glad to see you are awake Naruto." The Hokage spoke as he stared to come around, I look at Naruto and I could see the various scars and bruises slowly start to fade _Probably due to the kyuubi speeding up his healing _I thought as Naruto doesn't seem to notice the injuries. Just then a masked ninja appeared and cleared his throat slightly "Lord Hokage the council wishes to talk about the events that transpired tonight and formally requests that the woman next to you is to attend." the man said as he disappears.

Anko scowls at the message "No doubt the bastards are going to try something. I wish to stay here and keep an eye out in case they try to attack him while he's here." she said motioning to Naruto, the Hokage nodded as he stands up "Anko I want you to protect Naruto while we are gone. Naruto I promise that I'll be back soon." He said as he gently hugs Naruto, when he lets go he gently grabs my shoulder and I felt a sensation of moving at high speeds and as quickly as it starts it ends and I open my eyes to see a pair of double doors leading into a large circular room that I suspect is the council room _I have a feeling that I would be here a lot in the future _I thought bitterly as I assess the number of people in attendance one side of the room seemed to handle the civilian portion of the village and the other side dealt with shinobi affairs and in the rear of the room there are three chairs next to each other. The Hokage makes his way to the center chair as two others are there quite possibly his advisors.

"We are gathered here today to question this woman as to why she decided to interfere with village affairs." the woman on the left of the Hokage announced as the civilian portion stared to cause uproar _Apparently the want Naruto dead and would circumvent the law to do it. _I noted as one woman with coal black hair and matching eyes calls the meeting to order "Stop this at once! It's obvious that she means well and felt as though she needed to protect the boy." she said as a blonde haired blue eyed man spoke up in agreement "I agree with Mikoto Uchiha on this matter. I had to protect the boy myself a few times as well I find the actions of the civilians utterly deplorable." the man said as the civilian portion quieted down.

"Now onto other business. Azula you wish to adopt Naruto Uzumaki am I correct?" The Hokage asks me as he pulls out some papers and once again the civilian council roared their disapproval only to be silenced by a large fireball aimed just above their heads "Now I believe that the Hokage was speaking. Now if you interrupt him again you will not be walking out of here alive." I spoke with an icy tone promising death and all at once they quieted down.

"Now Azula we have a few questions for you to answer before we consider having you adopt Naruto Uzumaki." The man with long black hair and pale eyes spoke to me from the shinobi portion of the council. After what seemed like hours of interrogation they finally stopped asking me about my past and decided to put it to a vote. I mentally thought about wether or not to threaten to burn them in order to influence the voting procedure, surprisingly the vote went my way due to support from Mikoto Uchiha and I was granted adoption papers which I signed in front of both councils.

"Congratulations you are now Azula Uzumaki mother to one Naruto Uzumaki. I hope that you both can learn from one another and become a good family." the Hokage spoke as he placed a stamp on the certificate confirming the adoption. Afterwards I spoke to the shinobi council members thanking them for their support.

"You were lucky that my husband was sick and could not attend tonight, otherwise you would not have been able to adopt Naruto." Mikoto spoke to me as she shook my hand as Hiashi commented on this "It is odd that your husband is sick. From what I have gathered Fugaku would rather kill himself rather than have his wife perform his duties as a clan head." Mikoto smirked "Well when you are the wife of the clan head there are a few exceptions to the rule. As you are well aware of." she said teasingly making Hiashi blush as she laughed at his embarrassment.

I arrive at the hospital an hour later to see Anko looking over a sleeping Naruto "Little guy wore himself out." Anko said as she gently runs her finger through his hair eliciting a small smile from the boy "You know he and I are a lot alike. I am hated for something that I had no control over; I was once an apprentice to one of the Sannin Orochimaru. At first everything was great, I was on my way to becoming one of the top genin of my age group and I was well liked. But as time progressed my teacher began obsessing over jutsus and searching for ways to become immortal and started to conduct experiments and as a result I was on the receiving end of one of his experiments." she said as she showed a mark on the base of her neck in the shape of three comas "After I received this everything went straight to hell. The village started to think that I had something to do with him or I would become him, for that I was put on probation which meant I couldn't leave the village for any reason and a demotion to special Jounin, when I was assigned to watch over Naruto I admit at first I hated the job but I needed the pay, but over time I grew to respect Naruto's strength to endure the bullshit that the village has put him through and I started to see him as a little brother." she finished as a tear escaped her eye as she continued to stroke Naruto's hair "Of course I tried to adopt him along with those who didn't see Naruto as the fox but we were always rejected by the council. But you are now his mother an I think it's about damn time too since he needs someone so badly to take care of him." Anko finished as she excused herself.

I lean down and kiss Naruto's forehead causing him to mumble in his sleep "Mom." when I heard that my heart started beating in joy, I whisper into his ear "I promise that you won't be alone ever again my son." as I lay in the bed holding him in a motherly embrace.

**The next morning**

I awoke to see the sleeping form of Naruto sleeping in content as I gently slide out of the bed making sure not to wake him up, I look at Naruto and I could see the potential that he has and make a mental note to check if charka could be used for bending. While I started to make plans Naruto started to toss and turn as the obvious signs of a nightmare started to take hold, as he started thrashing about I rush over and hold onto him. For a few moments he thrashed in my arms but he started to calm down and eventually stops and he opens his eyes to see me holding him, Naruto for a moment looked at me in fear as though I was one of the villagers that attacked him but then he looked as though he remembered that I saved him last night and hugged me tighter whispering "Thank you." in my ear as he cried openly.

_To be continued._

_Me: Chapter three knocked out: Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming. Next time: Getting to __know each other._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	4. Truths

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 4: Truths.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: I have a new poll up on my profile. First off I would like to thank everybody that has reviewed thus far and to those of you that read the author's note in the previous chapter please be careful. I don't own Naruto or ATLA in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply._

Azula's POV

It has been two weeks since I was officially declared Naruto's mother and in all aspects I would not trade this for anything in the worldthe only problems I've had were some of the civilians catching wind of the adoption and tried to attack me only to be beaten back by both me and Anko and sent to Ibiki for interrogation, ever since I adopted Naruto she decided to hang around us more seeing as she sees Naruto as a little brother and thus giving her an excuse for hanging around us I could not help but feel relaxed around her she's almost like a sister I've never had.

"Mommy, why do they hate me so much?" my newly adopted son asks me after one attack and I had to stall since I didn't know how to tell him that he was chosen to be the vessel for the kyuubi but I know I can only delay for so long before Naruto demands that I tell him and lose all trust that I have as his mother and make him bitter towards the village for hiding the truth from him but looking at him with those hurtful eyes almost breaks my heart. I decided to talk to the Hokage about letting allowing me to tell him about the kyuubi sealed in him.

"Lord Hokage I humbly ask for your permission to tell Naruto about the kyuubi." I ask the Hokage as I sat down and told him my reasons as to why I should when I notice the pictures of the previous Hokage when I notice the similarities between Naruto and the fourth. Almost as though they were father and son, and all of a sudden realization strikes me _The fourth IS Naruto's father! Of course it makes sense no father would ask someone else to sacrifice their child in order to seal a demon into them. _I thought to myself as I narrowed my eyes at the Hokage making him nervous "When are you planning on telling me that the fourth is Naruto's father? And before you deny it I know for certain because Naruto will look like the fourth when he gets older and no father would dare ask someone else to sacrifice their child in order to save their village." I finished as he lets out a heavy sigh confirming my suspicions.

"Yes the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze is Naruto's father. When he received word that whirlpool country was obliterated by the kyuubi he knew that it would come here, so he started researching for a way to stop it since there is no possible way to actually kill a demon. After a week of nonstop research he finally found one: since you can't kill a demon the best way is to seal it into a newborn baby. So after Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki Minato's wife died after giving birth to Naruto due to complications during the process he took Naruto with him and faced off against the kyuubi for the first and last time." the Hokage spoke as he looks out at the village. And gazes out to the Hokage monument, to be more precise where the fourth's head is. After a few moments he turns his eyes at me filled with regret at not being able to help Naruto out more despite the villagers' attempts to break him "Azula you have my permission to tell Naruto about the conversation we had here tonight. There are a few people that do not see Naruto as the Kyuubi and I can definitely add you to that list, please take care of Naruto and show him the love that he needs." he finished as I thanked him and left the office leaving the Hokage to reflect.

I arrive at the apartment an hour later ready to tell Naruto the truth, during the hour I thought of ways to try and gently break the news to him. After finally coming up with a solution I open the door to see Anko and Naruto playing cards and Naruto has a large stack of chips next to him and Anko has a few meager chips left Anko looks over her cards with a critical eye and then pushes her remaining chips to the center of the table "I call." to which Naruto pushes a small stack of chips and reveals his hand as a perfect Royal Flush. Anko groaned as she threw her cards down in defeat, I reach over and look at her hand and see that she was trying to bluff seeing as her hand was useless only for it to backfire. I laughed at the look of defeat on Anko's face as she openly sobbed about owing Naruto a bowl of ramen for losing to Naruto.

"Naruto honey I need to talk to you for a moment it's very important." I said as I led him to his room and took a deep breath for what I'm about to say "Now before I begin I need you to not interrupt me until I have finished. Okay sweetie?" I ask Naruto as he nods, I take a deep breath and cleared my mind and sorted my thoughts and began speaking "Naruto I know why the villagers hate you so much. You see six years ago your father the fourth Hokage learned that the kyuubi has obliterated whirlpool country and was forced to search for a way to stop it. After a week he finally found one but at the cost of his own life: he had to seal it into a child, and that child is you; you are the container for the kyuubi. But don't think for one moment I don't see you as a demon, I see you as my son and I love you very much like one." I finished as Naruto looks at me with tears in his eyes and launch himself and embraces me in a hug crying into my shoulder. I gently stoke his head as he lets out the pent up sadness that was bottled up for so long.

"Mommy, do you know who my parents are?" he asks as he finally stops crying and wipes his eyes, I smiled at the fact that he truly trusts me not that I can blame him. He has been alone and abused for so long, never knowing what a family feels like "Your parents are Minato Namikaze otherwise known as the fourth Hokage and your mother Kushina Uzumaki was a refugee from whirlpool since there was a civil war there that forced several people to abandon the village before the kyuubi attacked. From what I've heard she was found by your father during a routine border patrol and it was love at first sight." I said as I noticed that Naruto was still hugging me but he was asleep, I gently place him into bed and cover him with a blanket and kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight mommy." he mumbles and I smile as I too decide to turn in for the night, as I head to bed I couldn't help but think that things are going to change in Naruto's life for the better if I had anything to say about it.

_To be continued._

_Me: I know officially the kyuubi destroyed whirlpool. But I thought I should put my own spin on things. Next time: Clouds in the sky. Please keep the reviews coming._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	5. The Clouds in the Trees

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 5: Clouds in the Trees.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: For those of you who guessed what this chapter is about you win a cookie. Now for those of you who are wondering when Anko and Azula will hook up that will be after chapter six. And for those of you wondering when the Avatar crew shows up that's next chapter, and finally the Hyuuga incident has been altered for the sake of this story. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or Avatar the last Airbender in any shape or form._

Azula's POV

Naruto and I walked up to the Hyuuga compound to attend Hinata's birthday and as such we are dressed in formal kimonos which I admit is a little uncomfortable (Remember Azula's clothing is more Chinese oriented so it would make sense that she would be slightly uncomfortable in a formal kimono.) when I first met the heiress I thought it was cute at the way she blushes whenever she's around Naruto.

_Flashback_

Azula and Naruto were playing in the park when Naruto heard a girl crying out in pain, Naruto being who he is rushes to the source of the voice to see a girl his age being picked on by some older girls throwing small rocks and dirt clods at her and almost immediately stands in front of her to shield her from the thrown objects. A moment later they stop when they see Azula looking at them with a gaze that promises death. After they ran away Naruto turns to the girl extending his hand to help her up and Azula takes note of the girl her dark indigo hair and her pale eyes indicates that she is a member of the Hyuuga clan.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asks the girl not noticing the blush that's on her face as the girl stammers out a thank you as Naruto asks for her name.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, it is very nice to meet you both." she said after stuttering out a greeting, after calming down Hinata and Naruto started to talk to each other as though they were best friends. When Naruto offers to push Hinata in the swings she looked as though she was about to pass out. By the time both children were finished it was late in the afternoon and both of them were exhausted from running around.

"Hinata it is time to return home." A voice spoke and they turn to see Hiashi along with a pregnant woman whom Azula suspects is Hinata's mother, Hinata smiled happily and rushes over to them grabbing their hands and pull them over to Naruto all the while happily talking about him _It seems that Naruto is subtly giving Hinata the confidence that she needs _Azula thought to herself as Hiashi and the woman were pulled to them.

"Ah hello Ms. Uzumaki. How are things for you today?" Hiashi spoke with a slight smile as the woman next to him smiles as she ruffles Naruto's hair in an affectionate matter.

"Please call me Azula; being called 'Ms. Uzumaki' makes me feel old. And to answer your question we are doing fine, Naruto and Hinata have been playing together for most of the day and I noted that little Hinata has quite the crush on Naruto." I whispered to him making Hiashi chuckle, the woman separates herself from Naruto and extends her hand which Azula grabs and shakes.

"It is very nice to meet you. My name is Choko Hyuuga and I believe that you know my husband Hiashi." Choko said as I look at her and noted how beautiful she is and how cute Hinata is _She's going to look so much like her mom. _I thought as I look at Hinata smiling at Naruto "By the way Hinata's birthday is coming up and we would be honored to have the two of you attend." Choko said as Naruto looks at Azula with pleading eyes.

Azula sighs falling victim to the puppy eyes jutsu "We would be honored to attend." Azula said as Naruto hugged her.

_End flashback._

As we enter I noted the number of Hyuuga inside and how stiff their posture is _Must be having a stick up their collective asses for so long. _I thought to myself as Naruto placed his present on the gift table and walks to search for Hinata, as I mingle about the crowd I noticed a ninja wearing a different headband. It was in the shape of a cloud.

"Ah I see that you've noticed the Kumo ambassador." Hiashi said as he walked towards me along with Choko.

"Kumo?" I asked as I notice the man acting nervous for some odd reason.

"I have forgotten you are still new to this world. A few years ago we were at war with Kumo and we won but both sides took heavy losses and decided upon a peace treaty. Tonight is not only Hinata's birthday but we are also celebrating the treaty coming through." he explained as Naruto and Hinata returned holding hands.

**Two hours later.**

Naruto asked me if he stay over at Hinata's for the night to which I gave him permission, now I find myself walking home to grab some sleep since tomorrow the Hokage is giving me a test to determine my position in the ninja field. I'm grateful that the Hokage has provided us with a monthly allowance to buy the necessary food and clothing but I need to provide some sort of income, as I walk along the streets I decided to visit Anko before I turn in. When suddenly I hear a loud crash, I turn to the source of the noise and see a ninja picking up a large burlap sack that apparently had something moving in it _Kidnapping! _I gasped as I rush over to the sack and before he could pick it up I landed a kick to his face that sends him flying into a wall. I pull my knife out that Tazuna gave me and cut the bag open and to my shock Naruto and Hinata was in the sack I run over to them and checked them over, I breath a sigh of relief seeing as they were asleep.

I then turn my attention to the ninja that is starting to come to, I grab him by the collar of his shirt and with my left hand I lift him into the air while my right hand was performing the signature lightning bending I bring my hand over his heart and fired point blank. The sound of his screaming was drowned out because of the lightning coursing throughout his body. Afterwards I drop the charred ninja onto the ground and noted the gaping hole where his heart used to be, and a moment later several ninja appeared along with Hiashi and the Hokage.

"Azula what happened here?" Hiashi asked as the ANBU examined the body, I recounted the events that transpired moments ago. The Hokage looks at the body with a critical eye and then turns to me.

"It seems that we do not have to wait to decide upon your placement in the ninja forces. I hereby rank you as a Chunin level ninja." he says as he pulls out a flak vest and presents it to me.

I smiled "I humbly accept this responsibility that you have placed upon me. And I swear to uphold the laws of the village." I said as I bowed. Sure tomorrow there might be some repercussions but for tonight I'm going to celebrate.

_To be continued._

_Me: Okay thank you for voting in the poll and I'm going to start on the BlazBlue/Naruto fic. For those of you who does not know what BlazBlue is, it is created by Arc System Works the makers of the Guilty Gear series. And as for the pairing it's going to be a Noel/Naruto pairing. Please keep the reviews coming and I'll keep coming out with the chapters._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	6. Initiations

**The Dragon in the Malestrom**

**Chapter 6: Initiations.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: All I have to say is please keep reviewing and I'll try to make this story as credible as possible. Please be nice to me on this since this is the first time I have ever written a lemon. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or ATLA in any shape or form._

Azula's POV

"To Azula on becoming a chuunin!" Anko shouts as the bar roars in congratulatory approval as I take a my fist drink of sake, it's the morning after of the Hyuuga Incident as it has now become to be called Naruto asked me if it would be okay if he could spend the day with Hinata since he felt somewhat guilty for not being able to protect her from being kidnapped. Kumo sent a messenger hawk the next morning wanting to renegotiate the treaty due to the cowardly act that they had performed the night before.

"Are you sure that they will be alright?" I asked as the bartender poured me another glass as Anko waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry Choko promised that nothing will happen to them so long as they stay on the compound grounds for tonight. Now shut up and drink!" Anko told me as I shrugged my shoulders and proceeded to drink.

Three hours later

Me and Anko stagger back to the apartment that me and Naruto share, after drinking for the better part of an hour the affects of the alcohol we decided to head back in order to sleep it off, looking at Anko I realize how beautiful she looks but then again it may be the alcohol talking. When all of a sudden Anko pulls me inside of the apartment and kisses me and for a moment in my inebriated state I could only stand there in shock as her tongue probes my mouth but my hormones overrides my judgment and my tongue fights hers for dominance all the while we move to my bedroom.

(LEMON ALERT! If you don't like two women having sex skip this part now.)

Almost immediately I take Anko's overcoat off her while whimpering as Anko slips her hand down my pants and gently rubs my pussy.

"God Anko you're so beautiful." I panted as I practically tear her clothes off her all the while admiring her naked body, her c-cup breasts, her shaved pussy that's dripping with lust and her amber colored eyes filled to the brim with affection and lusting.

"You're not too bad yourself." Anko purred as her eyes takes in the sight of my nude body. We kiss hungrily as we drop onto the bed with Anko on top her kisses trail down my neck and for a moment linger on the collarbone before moving down onto my breasts, she gently sucks on my right nipple while her left hand massages my left sending sparks of ecstasy coursing throughout my body. After a few moments she moves towards my pussy and gives it a tentative lick.

"Aaah!" I cried out at the sensation of being licked there, taking this as a sign for her to continue Anko proceeds to lick in a slow almost agonizing movement driving me to the edge but not enough to make me cum.

"Please make me cum!" I practically scream as Anko lifts her head and smiles mischievously as she slides a finger slowly into my cunt and slowly withdraws it picking up speed each time it enters then she adds another finger and bends her head down to lick me while fingering me. The combination of the pleasure and the agony of the extended need to climax hits me like a ton of bricks and I cry out in pure ecstasy as I cum on her fingers, Anko withdraws her fingers and licks the cum off of her fingers as though she was drinking a fine wine.

After a few moments I caught my breath "Okay Anko it's your turn." I whisper into Anko's ear as I lick it sending a shiver down her spine, I admit before tonight I've never thought of even thinking about having sex with another woman, if anyone even suggested that I was attracted to women back when I was in 'Icy Bitch' mode I would flambé them into oblivion and scatter the ashes and move on _Funny how an epiphany can change a person in more ways in one. _I thought to myself as I continued pleasing Anko by fingering her while sucking on her breast.

"Ooooh you are sooo good." Anko moaned as I repositioned myself to lick her insides relishing her juices, Anko's moans increases in volume and pitch as I probe her further, until at last with a scream of ecstasy Anko cums allowing me to sample more of her juices as I greedily lick her. After the intense orgasm Anko collapses onto the bed.

(End lemon)

I move to embrace Anko and kiss her tasting myself on her lips while Anko does the same, I look into her eyes the eyes that were filled with hurt and sadness when she told me of her past with Orochimaru was now loving warmth and caring.

"I love you Anko." I whisper as sleep started to take over me.

"I love you as well Azula." Anko replies as she snuggles closer to me helping me fight the chill of the night off._To be continued._

_Me: Wow this is the first time that I have ever written a lemon scene and I had no idea that I was that imaginative. I know I promised that Zuko would show up in this chapter and I know that you're disappointed that I didn't do that but I mistakenly meant for Zuko to show up next chapter instead of this one so I'm sorry for any confusion this has caused._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	7. An unexpected reunion

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom **

**Chapter 7: An unexpected reunion**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: I'm sorry for the delay I've been having trouble with my computer forcing me to have it to be reformatted deleting all of my other works. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own ATLA or Naruto in any shape or form. On a more serious note it seems that the government is trying to control what sites we are going to have access to. Protect your right to read and write fanfiction and support net neutrality! And to my BFC fans out there I will start on chapter two right away. Since I just recently gotten CS it will help me understand the characters more. And I have to say Makoto rocks!_

Zuko's POV

"Are you sure this is the only way to recover my sister?" I ask the only person knowledgeable in all aspects of the spirit world and matters concerning it. Aang the Avatar the last member of the air nomads looked at the council of four. The council consists of me, Aang, Hakoda of the southern water tribe and the earth king, the council was formed shortly after the war to deal with matters concerning the world's affairs such as the placements of medicinal food supplies and weeding out any of my father's loyalists. To say that Azula was considered a low priority until we cleaned up the mess that my father created.

Aang nodded "Yes according to Roku he said the combination of the lightning bending and the combination of me going into the Avatar state created an tear in the worlds that Azula took advantage of and entered a new world the only way for us to get her is to recreate the accident and follow her. We will need you and a small number of your best soldiers along with Katara, Sokka, myself and Toph. Since we are the only ones who know how she fights and have the experience necessary to stand a chance against her." he stated as the others nodded in agreement as I adjourn the meeting.

"Am I really doing the right thing by hunting my own sister?" I asked my wife Mai as I look out over the balcony of the royal palace overlooking the kingdom, hard to believe that before all this all I wanted was to prove to my father that I was worth having and now here I stand overlooking the kingdom as its fire lord.

Mai hugs me from behind and kisses me "Honey even if you don't know if it is the right thing to do you always followed your heart no matter the outcome and you've done well on that part. My advice follow your heart it's telling you to try and find her." Mai said as she tugs at my arm leading me to the bedroom…

Three days later.

I look at the assembled people as they checked their supplies I mentally checked my own supplies. All I have with me is a backpack with extra clothing, rations, a picture of Azula and a book with blank pages for writing observations about the world I'm about to enter.

"Is everyone ready?" I called out as the various people assembled voiced their readiness I take a deep breath and step through the portal that my uncle and Aang created. The sensation of being thrown into a vortex passes for a brief moment as I open my eyes to see a large village in the distance. Soon everyone arrives and I perform a headcount to make sure that everyone has made it we marched towards the village only to be stopped by two people at the gates.

"Halt please state your business in Konoha." the guard at the gate spoke as his hand slowly inched towards to the holster on his right leg and I could sense the presence of at lest three other individuals that are hidden from view, I set my bag onto the ground and slowly pull out a picture of Azula to show to the guards face.

"I am looking for this woman for war crimes and would like to please talk to your leaders for any information that can lead to her location." I spoke with the authority that is associated with my position as the lord of the Fire Nation as the two men look at the picture in detail.

The first man spoke up "Very well you shall be allowed in and escorted to the Hokage Tower on the condition that you and your companions are to be on their best behavior throughout your stay." he said as the three hidden figures vanished to inform the Hokage about the visitors.

Azula's POV

I walk out of the ramen stand with Naruto holding my hand as we just finished lunch and I was taking him to one of the many training grounds in order to get him ready to attend the academy set to start soon and I want Naruto to be properly prepared for whatever the teacher can throw at him _No doubt a majority would try and hamper his growth since they think that he's the kyuubi _I thought to myself as I decide upon a lesson plan that would fit his abilities and much needed skills.

As Naruto and I turned to head towards to a public training ground I hear the unmistakable sound of fire nation soldiers on the march, I turn my head towards the sound thinking that maybe I was hearing things I see my brother, the Avatar and his friends flanking him as they spot me and heads towards me.

"Azula I'm only going to tell you this once: surrender or be executed right here for escaping your sentence." Zuko spoke as the small group of soldiers surround us with their various weapons pointed at us.

Naruto steps in front of me in a protective manner "You will not hurt my mommy!" he said with absolute fierce protectiveness in his eyes.

"Out of the way you little brat." one of the guards sneered and backhanded Naruto away knocking him out. Consumed by rage I slammed my foot into his face with enough force to literally snap his neck killing him instantly, and with that started an impromptu battle with me defending myself and protecting Naruto at the same time from being injured.

Naruto's POV

I slowly open my eyes and squint them shut at the pain from my pounding head, I open them again to see mommy fighting the bad men in red armor one of them stands up from being hit and raises his sword and before I could warn her the man stabs her with the sword, I rush over to mommy and hold on to her.

"No mommy please don't die." I whisper as I ignore the blood coming from her wound the man who stabbed her sneers as he raises his sword to kill us both.

_To be continued._

_Me: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I need this in order to set things up for chapter 8. Next time: Naruto summons the power of the kyuubi to avenge his mother. Can Naruto be stopped? Or will Zuko die at Naruto's hands? I've posted a new poll on my profile, to all the BlazBlue fans out there please vote in it._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	8. The fox and the Avatar

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom.**

**Chapter 8: The fox and the Avatar.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Here it is the long awaited fight between Naruto and Aang. I watched the Last Airbender movie last month and to be honest it failed to live up to the hype that the series was known for. I guess that what happens when you try to cram an entire season into two short hours. I'm just hoping if the sequels will be better. Typical disclaimers apply, I do not own Naruto or ATLA in any shape or form. Now on with the show!_

Zuko's POV

I call out to the guard to stop but in his stupidity and arrogance he does not listen and was about to strike the young boy and my sister in one fell swoop when all of a sudden there was an eruption of power strong enough to send the man flying and send dust into the air blinding us for a moment. When the dust finally settled the boy was covered in a red aura that looked as though it would be dangerous to the touch and then the aura started to die down but some parts of the aura lingered on the boy, it took the shape of an animal around his head, his hands and feet were covered in the aura and looked like claws and finally there was a tail-like appendage as the boy was on all fours his head down. When the boy finally raised his head to look at us I shuddered at the murderous red eyes that should never belong on a child as he roared in an monstrous scream of fury then he rushes at us at an incredible speed.

With a claw like hand he slashes at me at which I barely dodge and I could feel the wind from the attack _If that had connected that would've killed me! _I thought as Toph and Katara used their bending to contain him only for it to fail as he shatters his prison. He growls all the while slowly stalking towards us with hate in his eyes.

"**You hurt my mommy!" **he spoke in a demonic treble and repeated it like a mantra as he approaches us. The closer he gets a feeling of death emanates from him is like an incredible pressure pushing down upon us, I can barely stand as he keeps coming closer and closer. I barely turn my head to see my friends in no better shape than me while the guards were laying prone out cold. I move my head to see where Aang is and he's standing as if the incredible pressure doesn't exist.

"Stop this at once!" Aang shouted as he was trying to reach the boy but to no avail. With a deep sigh Aang activates the Avatar state catching the boy's attention and focuses it on him. With a roar the boy rushes at Aang and tries to swipe at him leaving a wake of crimson energy.

Aang at first tries containing the boy in various elements only for it to become shattered each and every time until the boy grew tired of being captured and started attacking Aang without abandon. First Aang uses his traditional air bending to try and knock him back only to barely walk through the hurricane force winds with minimal difficulty, Aang then started using fire bending to lead the boy into a corner but that fails since he manages to avoid being led into a trap, next Aang tries water bending to drown him long enough to render him into unconsciousness but he merely tears through the water like it was paper and finally Aang tried using earth bending but each time he does he simply shatters the earth.

"Katara no!" Sokka yells out, I was so focused on watching Aang I did not pay attention to the others and before I could do anything Katara uses her water whips to try and restrain the boy only to have him literally rip out of the water and punch Katara that sends her flying into a wall and for a brief moment I could feel the power of the Avatar state increase then all of a sudden Aang was brimming with power, his arrow tattoos were glowing whiter than normal _It's because Katara was injured! _I thought as the four elements started to surround Aang in a torrent of rage and power.

"Ninja art: Binding snakes!" a woman's voice shouts as several living snakes wrap themselves around Aang as a woman with short purple hair and a group of people in black wearing various animal masks surrounded us as one of them produces a bo staff and strikes Aang in the head forcing him into unconsciousness as the light from the Avatar state fades. The boy looks at the group and roars at them and was about to attack them when my sister grabs him and pulls him into a hug.

"Please Naruto stop." she softly speaks almost too low for me to hear as the boy becomes slack as the anger and hate from earlier drained him and he collapses as Azula too collapse.

"We need a med nin here now!" the woman shouted as one of the masked people weaved her hands in and intricate pattern ( AN: Zuko doesn't know about hand signs so to him the signs are being weaved.) and stops as her hands were covered in a green glow. The woman places her hands on the bleeding wound and after a few moments she removes her hands.

"I have Azula stabilized. She still needs to go to the hospital for observation. As for Naruto he's suffering from charka exhaustion and needs to spend the night in the hospital." the woman said as she motions for two of the masked people to take them to the hospital. The woman with the purple hair turns to us.

"Take them to Ibiki and see how much information you can get out of them." I stood up as one man grabs my shoulder and a sensation of movement causes me to lose focus for a moment when my eyesight adjusts I was now in a 5X5 room tied to a chair and with thick black gloves on my hands. A light from above shows how bare the room is as the thick metal door to the room opens to reveal a large muscular man wearing a large black overcoat and a grey uniform, the various scars on his face indicates that he's a master of interrogation and torture.

"Hello. My name is Ibiki Morino and I'll be your torturer today." he said as the door to my cell slams with a loud clang leaving me alone with him.

_To be continued._

_Me: I'm sorry for ending the chapter like this but let's face it even though Zuko is Azula's brother he screwed up and has to pay for it. I'll let you guys fill in the blanks for the torture that's he's about to get. Next time: Apologies and getting to know Uncle Zuzu._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	9. Hospital Visits

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom **

**Chapter 9: Hospital Visits.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Welcome back to DIM and the reviews that you've given me are great! Please keep them coming. As you may have noticed in the previous chapter I didn't add what the torture that Ibiki was about to put Zuko through, to be honest I'm not really good at describing torture so I'll let you imagine it and I'll leave it at that. Now onto the disclaimers, I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender in any shape or form. Please keep reviewing I need the feedback._

Azula's POV

I slowly open my eyes to see nothing but white, I blink my eyes to adjust my vision and realize that I was in the hospital I sit up and a flash of pain courses through me, I look at my ribs and saw that they were taped up _That's right, one of Zuko's men stabbed me. _I thought to myself as I look around the room recognizing it as the room that I had Naruto checked up on. Naruto said that this is the only room in the entire hospital that would treat him for his injuries. I look around a bit more and I see Naruto laying on a bed.

The door to the room opens to reveal Anko with a small bouquet of flowers as well as Kurenai one of the very few friends Anko has. Anko rushes over to me and gives me a large hug and a deep kiss ignoring the shocked look from Kurenai after a moment she pulls away and then slaps me hard forcing my head to one side when I turn my head back I notice that Anko was openly crying.

"I thought I had lost you." she wept until I grab her and give her a hug calming her down long enough to allow me to talk.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. I promise to be more careful from now on." I said as Anko finally calmed down enough to give me a glare.

"Next time this happens and you survive. I'll strap you down to the bed for three days while I get to 'play' with you." she said with a perverse giggle.

I raised an eyebrow at the remark "I didn't know you were a closet dominatrix. Oh and maybe if you can get Kurenai to join us it would be more interesting." I said suggestively as Kurenai blushed heavily at the suggestion of a threesome.

Anko smirked "Oooh kinky I like that. Would you like to hear the report Ibiki has on your brother and company?"

I immediately turned serious at that "Yes tell me how in the hell did my brother find me since we lived in separate worlds? Literally! I emphasized at that." earning a chuckle from Anko.

"Well it turns out that Zuko recreated the portal leading here and stumbled across Konoha by accident and the rest is history." Anko said as I looked over at Naruto sleeping peacefully "According to the doctors he'll be fine in a couple of days. When he saw you get stabbed he unconsciously tapped into the Kyuubi and went all out on them from the eyewitness accounts he was only able to partially use Kyuubi's charka, if the fight dragged on any longer he would've used a full tail's worth and that might've killed him due to the sheer power of the charka alone. The Hokage said that a seals expert is coming by later this week to check on the seal to see if there's any damage to it." she said as I gave a sigh of relief.

I turn my head to Anko "Is it possible for me to talk to my brother?" I asked Anko.

Anko smiles for a moment "Yeah they're outside the hospital under guard. Though I have to warn you Zuko went a few rounds with Ibiki and is rather jumpy right now." she said as I winced at that. I sat in on one of Ibiki's sessions and he made a prisoner do things with a rubber chicken, a unicycle and one of Gai's hideous jumpsuits that I wish I could forget. I shuddered at what Ibiki did to my brother. As I head down to the entrance with Anko, Kurenai volunteered to stay behind to make sure nothing happens to Naruto, when I open the door to the hospital I noticed that the guards were absent _Probably still going a few rounds with Ibiki _I thought as I notice my uncle sitting down on a nearby bench drinking tea, my brother looking around nervously as though Ibiki would pop up any second, the two water tribe peasants and the blind earth rat were talking amongst themselves while the Avatar was sitting underneath a tree meditating and all three of them immediately snapped out of what they were doing when they see me walking out of the hospital. The first thing I did was march over to my idiot brother and slapped him in the face with enough force to send him flying into a tree much to the shock of the others save for Anko.

"You idiot! I was happy here. Why in the hell did you come her to find me in the first place?" I screamed at my brother as he slowly stands up nursing a possibly broken jaw. As I tear into him I could see Anko nodding approvingly while the others were slack jawed at the creative insults, I ranted on for at least five more minuets until I finally calmed down enough to think with a clear head.

"You know what? I'm sorry for all the shit I put you through okay? It was that father was brainwashing me this whole time and I didn't realize it, the whole 'Fire Nation pride' and the glory days of his stories and the pressure to be perfect. And our mother running away from us did it for me, I want to say that I'm sorry and I'm not lying about this." I said as I turned away from them only for Zuko to grab my arm.

"I forgive you." with those three simple words the emotional wall I had built shattered and I cried into his shoulder as he hugs me. A cough forces us to break apart I turn my head to see the Hokage and Anko smiling at the impromptu family reunion.

"As much as I would love a family reunion between you two perhaps you could introduce us." Anko motions to the visitors outside the hospital, one by one they introduced themselves.

Anko walks forward grabs me into a hug and kisses me deeply earning a look of surprise from my brother and company minus Sokka who had a far-away perverse look on his face, from what Ty Lee has told me before my exile here both her and Suki the Kyoshi Island native are sharing him on a nightly basis. (A/N: Translation: Nightly Threesomes!) and earning a nosebleed from the Hokage.

"I'm Azula's sexy girlfriend Anko Mitarashi." she said after practically blowing my mind away from the sheer power of the kiss and sticking her tongue out to them. She grabs my arm and starts to drag me back inside "Now you and your son need to rest in order to recover." she said as the Hokage chuckles at her antics.

"SON?" was the collective shouts from my brother and his friends I turn to see some rather interesting reactions, my uncle looking at his tea before dumping it out, Zuko's face was like a fish, the Avatar grew paler than that of the Avatar state, Sokka rolled his eyes back before fainting, his sister did the same and finally Toph just stared at us in disbelief.

"You're lying aren't you?" she stammered trying to maintain her composure. To which Anko smirked.

"Nope she isn't." Toph's brain finally realized that I was telling the truth and faints. I look at the group with a small sweat drop.

"I have some serious explaining to do don't I?" I sigh as I try to wake the fainted people up so I can explain the situation.

_To be continued._

_Me: That takes care of chapter nine and I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, added me to their favorites and provided support. I don't know what I'm doing to make you like this fic but apparently I'm doing something right. Next time: Bashing a pervert. Azula Style!_

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	10. Relaxing in more ways than one

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 10: Relaxing in more ways than one.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: For my reviewers I will try to make the story longer but I can't make any guarantees. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender in any shape or form._

Azula's POV: Three days later.

After explaining what has happened since my arrival here in Konoha to my brother and his friends he tells me that he would be honored to have Naruto visit whenever possible and said when he returns home he'll call off the bounty on my head. The doctor gave me a once over and tells me that I'll be back up to full strength in a few days and advised me while I was fine I should take it easy and not to d anything strenuous until then Anko and I were walking towards the hot springs after a afternoon of light sparring, Zuko volunteered to spend the afternoon with Naruto to get to know his nephew while Naruto wanted to learn more about his "Uncle Zuzu." much to Zuko's annoyance and my amusement. My uncle set himself out to sample the local tea shops and see how they compare with tea from home, the Avatar and his friends are content with exploring Konoha, and the soldiers accompanying them were sent out of the village and ordered to stay camped until Zuko returns to leave for home.

"Come on Azula we need to hurry before it gets too busy." Anko tells me while almost dragging me there since it was early February it was cooler than normal, it would be expected that the hot springs would be popular since it was warm and on certain days there would be a long line lasting hours. Since Anko insists on arriving earlier than the evening crowd, as we started to undress before stepping outside I thought I heard something I strained my ears to make out any sounds and I could barely hear perverse giggling. I silently motioned for Anko to follow me and we make our way towards the other side of the hot springs and I could see a white haired man scribbling on a notebook, I noted the perverse look on his face and the slight nosebleed I realized that he was peeping on us, I quickly squashed my righteous fury as a female and focused on the stance for lighting bending. As soon as I felt the arc of lightning pass I mentally focus where I want to aim, as soon as I focused on my target I mentally pull the trigger to the bending and shoot the lightning hitting my intended target right where if truly hurts and send him flying into the _male _side of the springs with a resounding crash.

I heard from Ayame that Lady Tsunade created the Thousand Years of Death to deal with perverts. And she also said that it is so easy even a civilian can pull it off and she gave a demonstration of it when a customer was being too grabby, I realize that I unintentionally created a variation to it. I think I'll call it Thousand Years of Death: Lightning Bending Version. (A/N: That's right perverts! Beware of Azula.)

(Lemon Alert! If you are offended by two girls having sex then skip this part.)

Anko whistled " I'll give you a nine on the distance and a perfect ten for the technique." she commented as we make our way back to the female side of the hot springs and almost instantly places a kiss on my lips, I quietly moan as her tongue forces its way into my mouth and completely dominates mine.

"Now you see why I wanted to come here so early?" Anko asks seductively as she dives below the water and I could feel her fingers going in and out of my pussy and the pleasant heat from the hot springs makes the feeling even more powerful as I climax Anko surfaces and kisses me while gently massaging my breasts making me moan. I try to keep my volume low as to not attract attention to the fact that we were having sex here. No need to get thrown out or give the staff a free show.

I turn Anko around and began my assault on her core as I lick behind her ear making her shudder in pleasure as I drag my fingers in and out of her in an agonizingly slow pace, the pained look of want of release was painfully obvious on her face as she silently begs for me to let her cum I decided to grant her wish as she stifled a scream of passion as the climax I denied her hits her with enough force to send her eyes rolling back into her head as she pants heavily she struggles to even stand.

"Damn! That was amazing! Where in the hell did you learn that?" Anko asks as she moves in for the kill and starts licking my pussy.

"Well Ayame gave me a few tips when she hung out with her girlfriends." I said mischievously as I remember that particular conversation while her father kept Naruto busy that one day while Ayame and I went shopping for Naruto's clothes.

I shuddered as Anko licks my pussy in the right spot when suddenly I felt her hands drift towards my pussy and in one simultaneous move she shoves the index fingers of both her hands into me while licking me at the same time causing me to have an powerful orgasm strong enough to normally make me scream but I quickly cover my mouth to stifle the screaming orgasm that threatens to expose us. All the while Anko keeps licking to prolong the orgasm until at last I collapse against the pool drained of my energy.

(End Lemon.)

"We were lucky that nobody was there you know that right?" I ask Anko as the grin on her face looked as though she was extremely pleased with getting away with murdering a civilian council member in public _Knowing Anko she would in order to protect Naruto. _I thought to myself as a thought crossed my mind _We've been together for how long? Three months? Four? This relationship is lasting longer than any of the others I've had, but then again this is the only relationship I ever had. I think it's time to take it to the next step by asking her to move in with me and Naruto, after all Naruto sees her like a cooler older sister and not to mention she's more skilled in the ninja arts than I am. _I turn to see Anko almost skipping much to the shock of the people watching us.

"Anko can I ask you something?" I ask her as she stops and turns seeing my face.

"Sure what is it?" she asks as the nervousness of what I'm about to ask but I remember the fact that she loves me and would want to move in.

"I've been thinking, about us and where we want to go from here." I said as a shocked look on Anko's face tells me that she's afraid that I'm going to break up with her.

"Do you want to move in with me and Naruto? I don't want to pressure you into this it's entirely your decision." I said, Anko merely stands there for a few moments looking like she's blown a fuse somewhere in her head, after a few moments she snapped out of it and hug me.

"Of course I accept! I want to move in with you." she said as tears of happiness stream down her face. And plants a kiss on my lips as we headed back to our home.

_To be continued._

_Me: Next time: First day at the academy. Please keep the reviews coming!_

_As always Hoody Hoo! _


	11. School

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 11: School.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: This chapter will cover Naruto's first day at the academy and a brief flashback as well. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or Bleach in any shape or form._

Azula's POV

I watch as Naruto enters the ninja academy where he'll spend the next eight years learning about what you need to know about being a ninja, as I watch Naruto heads towards the academy I could not help but feel nostalgic about my first day at school where I first met Ty Lee and Mai. It was funny even though I hid it I was nervous since it was a new experience for me, I smile as Naruto runs over to Hinata and says hello to her, I turn to see my brother and uncle standing next to me approving Naruto's choice of companionship since the confidence that he shows seems to affect Hinata.

"So, what now?" I ask my brother as he smiles at the scene.

"Well we've talked to the Hokage and he's dropping the charges against us since we were at fault after all. While we're on that subject I mentioned the possibility of an alliance between our worlds and he seemed fairly interested."

_Flashback Zuko's POV_

I stand in front of the Hokage proposing an alliance between both our worlds.

"It's quite simple since the military here can manipulate more than one element you have us at an advantage over us in that aspect but since you are low on manpower due to the fact that you are recovering from the numerous casualties from your war I am willing to provide you with additional support in the form of some of the Fire Nation's military and as well as the Earth Kingdom's strongest soldiers. I would've included the Water Tribe and the Air Nomads but sadly until their numbers are reestablished I'm afraid that you would not get any support from their representatives." I said as my uncle hands the Hokage the treaty papers.

The Hokage pulls out a pair of glasses and carefully look over the document before looking at us. He reaches for his pipe and lets out a few rings of smoke before speaking.

"If I agree to this what do you hope to gain?" he said before my uncle decided to speak.

"What we're offering would benefit us on both the military and the economic scale since this alliance would also allow trade agreements between both parties." my uncle reasoned as finally the Hokage spoke.

"Very well I'll consider it but I will have to present this to the council and vote on this since it also affects the civilians."

_End flashback_

"Do you think that they'll go for it?" I ask my brother as he strokes his chin.

"Well from what you described, this civilian council would do almost anything to fatten their wallets, while the shinobi clans to a degree appreciate the much needed help but more than likely be wary since we are from another world. So I think it's a definite yes." he said as the class bell rings indicating that the students have five minuets until classes start. Naruto rushes over to me and gives me a hug and kisses me on the cheek I lightly laugh at his excitement about his first day at school.

"Now Naruto I want you to be on your best behavior and I'll treat you to ramen for dinner okay?" I said as he waves goodbye and rushes into the academy. Zuko and I walk towards the gates where the Avatar and his friends are waiting.

"By the way Azula, Sokka has neglected to mention something earlier." Zuko said with an evil grin while Sokka looked on in confusion.

"It seemed that the nightly threesomes had the desired effect on Ty Lee." he said and Sokka's expression of remembrance and fear tells me that I'm more than likely going to kill him.

"Ty Lee is pregnant and is expecting twins." he finished and I just stand there in shock then remembered that he knocked up my best friend.

"SOKKA!" I screamed and blue flames were covering me as Sokka started running at full speed with me throwing lightning at the most important part of the male anatomy.

(Omake: Meeting the Naked Green Beast!)

Toph's POV

Since we've been looking around Konoha I noticed that several people are a lot stronger than the soldiers back in the Fire Nation when Sokka suggested heading to one of the ninja training grounds to see how a ninja compares to a bender. A few moments later we arrive at one of the training grounds and to my disgust the man training there was naked.

"Behold the power of YOUTH!" the man yells as he increases his speed to superhuman levels which makes the details more sharp until finally I turn grew nauseous and rush over to the nearest bush and throw up.

The others run over to where I am and ask me if I'm okay.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY, HE'S NAKED!" I yell trying to scrub the mental image of the nudist out of my head when Sokka spoke up.

"Um he's not naked he's wearing a green skintight suit." I grew nauseous again as I head back over to the bush.

"That's worse than being naked!"

(End Omake)

_To be continued._

_Me: Thank you for the reviews. Please keep them coming. Next time: Eight years later. I know I know it's a major time skip but seriously the action's going to pick up soon I promise you._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	12. Eight years later

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 12: Eight years later…**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Here we are with chapter 12 of DIM and I really appreciate the reviews that you have given thus far. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or Avatar the last Airbender in any shape or form. Just a reminder the pairings for this fic is Naruto/ Hinata and Azula/ Anko. Now on to the story._

Azula's POV

I patiently wait outside for Naruto to exit the academy, it's hard to believe that it has been eight years since my arrival here and adopting Naruto to become my son and future heir to the Fire Nation (A/N: Hey if you think about it, it does make sense since Azula is the princess of the Fire Nation which makes him an automatic heir to the throne, as well as the heir to the Uzumaki and the Namikaze clans.) I vaguely recall Anko's assessment of Naruto's skills from day one.

_Flashback 7 years ago_

"Naruto has practically unlimited charka but absolutely zero control." Anko said while going over his reports from school.

I sigh at that "So what do we do about that?" I ask and immediately I started to regret asking, Anko started to have an evil aura surrounding her.

"Simple: I am going to literally force him to have control. Even if I have to beat it into him, don't worry though he'll live." she finished as I started to fear for Naruto's future and decided to keep an eye on her to make sure he don't turn out like Anko.

_End Flashback_

Since then Anko placed Naruto through a tough training regime and limiting his ramen intake has significantly improved his charka control and his overall health he's now about three inches taller than Sasuke Uchiha which I had the misfortune of meeting.

When the Uchiha massacre happened Sasuke was taking after his father Fugaku in terms of arrogance when he first met me he immediately proposed a marriage contract between his eldest son Itachi and me in an attempt to see if firebending can be passed on to his children, after threatening to literally shove a blue fireball up his ass and in front of his wife which I play poker with on Thursdays along with Choko and Yoshino Nara he quickly relented not wanting to be on the receiving end of Mikoto's rage at him for his stupidity, and not even Fugaku would dare face the wrath of all four of us.

Naruto steps out of the school wearing the headband tied around his right bicep indicating that he passed his clothing consists of a black t-shirt with a red Fire Nation symbol on it, black cargo pants, dark red combat boots, and a dark orange Chuunin style vest with the Fire Nation symbol on it, his hair is a bit longer giving him the appearance of a younger Minato.

"Naruto, I see that you passed." I said as he walked over and gave me a hug in spite of the so called 'Uchiha Survivor' Sauske Uchiha sneering at us in pure jealously.

After a moment we separated "Yeah I had a little bit of trouble in the jutsu portion but I managed to pull off a decent bushin." he said as we started walking to Ichiraku for a celebratory meal. as we walk towards the stand I thought back to when I personally took Naruto shopping for ninja clothes. After we were done I immediately grabbed all of his hideous orange jumpsuits and piled them up in the middle of the yard and used a fireball to them while Anko was laughing at the site of the burning jumpsuits.

"Hey dobe!" a familiar voice shouted, we turn to see Sasuke and his so called harem aka the Sasuke Lover's Fan Club™ and the president and vice president Ami and Sakura.

"Oh look, it's 'Lord Sasuke' tell me how's life on the other side of the sexual practice?" Naruto asks casually I quirked an eyebrow in interest. Sasuke's harem started to scream only to be cut off by Anko arriving, now they may be weak and pathetic but even they aren't stupid enough to upset both me _and _Anko. With a glare the girls run off screaming, Sauske stays for a few more seconds and turns and marches off.

"What was that all about?" I ask Naruto as the look on his face indicates that he's found perfect blackmail material.

"Well Anko and I were out eating dango while you were out on a mission and we saw his highness skulking around so we followed him to find that he went to one of the gay bars in Konoha and they let him in without question. And we have photos of it." he said as he pulled out a photo of Sasuke heading into The Broken Kunai which was threatened to be shut down several times but managed to avoid foreclosure.

"If that's true then Sauske has been using his influence to keep the place going in exchange to get laid!" I said as the political ramifications came to mind. I decided to make sure that Naruto would get the help he needs to knock Sauske down a peg, with a devious grin I whisper my plan into Anko and Naruto's ear earning laughter from the both of them at a prank worthy of Naruto's caliber, sadly I admit to falling for Naruto's pranks more than once and one particular prank I can not forget.

_Flashback 1 year ago._

"NNNNNAAAARRRRUUUTTTOOOOOO!" I screamed as I fell victim to one of Naruto's pranks, this time he stitched a seal tag that whenever he activates it creates a storm cloud and rains on me I chase him as he laughs at my attempts to barbecue him until I finally corner him with a group of onlookers watching.

"I got you now Naruto and nothing you can do will save you." I said as I advanced on him.

Naruto places his hands in a sign "Transform!" he shouts and was enveloped in a cloud of smoke that dissipated to reveal a naked Anko standing seductively with a come hither look, my knees grew weak as my resolve diminished.

"Azula, please be gentle." she cooed as I gave in and I flew back from a massive nose bleed, Anko was covered with smoke again revealing Naruto laughing.

_I should not have Anko give Naruto the talk on the birds and bees when he was 10 _I thought to myself referring to the time that Naruto walked in on us while we were having sex and Anko gave him the talk.

Since then he experimented with the henge and created a female version of himself that's fully functional and has been used for some of his more notorious pranks throughout the village.

I finally recovered and started pursuit again promising to ban him from ramen for an entire month even if I have to tie him down on to the bed if I have to.

_End Flashback_

I arrive at the Hokage tower after eating some ramen, I've been coming and going through the tower for eight years now and I'm still in awe of the view overlooking the village as I handed my report to him he asks me to stay before I leave.

"Azula as you are well aware in a week from now Naruto will be placed on a team, and while I am glad that Naruto has made some friends I feel that he still needs help. So I am offering you to be Naruto's sensei for team 7 which will consist of him Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame." he said I considered it for a moment, sure it was a step down from full Jounin but I'll get to help teach Naruto some of the more advanced katas and Anko could help Hinata with her taijutsu. I've seen her spar against Naruto and noticed that her movements are too restrictive and uncomfortable to the traditional style of the gentle fist. And perhaps Anko could provide some interrogation techniques for Shino since his bloodline would be useful in that regard.

"I'll agree to be his sensei but on the condition that Anko assist me since she could help Hinata and Shino as well." I said as I signed the document confirming my new position.

"Originally I was planning on having Naruto's sensei be Kakashi Hatake but I've noticed over the years that he has shown open hostility towards Naruto and would more than likely ignore him and insists on placing Sasuke Uchiha on the team and Sakura Haruno upsetting the team balance completely. By having you as a sensei not only will you be protecting Naruto from Kakashi and Sasuke but also the civilian council." he sighed heavily as he stands up and look over the village.

"Sometimes I wonder if Minato did the right thing sealing the kyuubi into Naruto. Not that I don't believe that he shouldn't have but the actions of the villagers makes me wonder." the third said letting his eyes gaze out to the village.

That night I patrolled the village for what feels like the last time, after my shift I head over to the bar that Anko and I frequent when we come back from missions late at night to see Kurenai and Asuma already there. It was no secret that the two of them are dating but of course they are in denial to the obvious.

"Kurenai, Asuma nice to see you." I said as I pulled up a chair and ordered a small plate of yakisoba noodles.

"Azula how are you tonight?" Kurenai asks as I stretch my back.

"Tired, but I'm getting off of patrol soon anyway." I said as my order arrives.

Asuma grew interested "Oh, and why is that?" he asks as I take a bite of my food and waited after I had eaten the fork full of food before answering.

"The Hokage offered me to be Naruto's team sensei and I accepted." I said as a bark of drunken laughter makes the three of us turn our heads to the source to reveal that it was Kakashi sitting at the bar with a bottle of sake in his hand he stand up and wobbled over to our table.

"You? A teacher? HA! Maybe you can teach the demon to do tricks." he said slurring his words I stand up and grab him by the collar of his shirt before slamming him against the wall and a kunai against his throat.

"Why do you hate Naruto so much?" I growled as Kakashi's glazed eye looked at me with loathing.

"Why, WHY? THAT BASTARD KILLED MY SENSEI AND MY TEAMMATE! I swore that the fox will suffer and I have every intention of carrying that promise out." he said as I decided to shut him up before I kill him, I slam his head against the wall hard enough to knock him out. I let him drop to the floor and walk back to Asuma and Kurenai and finished my meal before leaving.

_To be continued._

_Me: Next time: Team Placements and pranks. Please keep the reviews coming._

_As always Hoody Hoo! _


	13. Team Seven

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 13: Team Seven.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Sorry for the delay. I had the sudden urge to write a Kyrie/Trish yuri fic, it may have taken me three days to so it but it was worth it. Anyway welcome back to the fic that proves that even despite what everyone thinks Sauske is an duck haired emo who need the stick surgically removed from his anus. Okay now that I've had insulted Sauske, typical disclaimers apply I do not own ATLA or Naruto in any shape or form. Now on with the show._

Naruto's POV (A/N: Finally! I get to do this chapter from a semi mature Naruto's POV. I admit having the six year old version was too simple. And it gets rather repetitive doing the fic from Azula's Pov. Anyway, back to the fic. )

The alarm clock's excessive ringing is quickly silenced with a well aimed kunai, I walk over to the clock and disable the alarm since the repair seals would kick in and fix the abomination and start ringing again. I walk into the shower and adjust the water to the right temperature. As I start to scrub the soap off my body I think back to when my mom first adopted me, at first I was hesitant seeing as she could be acting like one of the ignorant villagers but she proved that she truly wanted to me my mother by telling me the truth about the infernal fur ball from hell.

She drove in the fact that she was my mother in all but blood by protecting me from my uncle Zuko's forces and getting stabbed in the back in the process. It was then that I tapped into the power of the Kyuubi for the first time, after my rage at my mother being stabbed reached its peak I unleashed the vile power that the Kyuubi was known for but it was all a blur to me.

When I woke up at the hospital my mom told me what I did when I was in semi control of the Kyuubi's power, at first I was scared that I would become a monster and that mom would be afraid of me.

_Flashback: 8 years ago._

I curl myself into a ball and awaited for the verbal assault from my soon to be ex-mommy, I shut my eyes and lowered my head so I could try to imagine what she would say.

But all of a sudden I felt a pair of arms wrap around me in a tight hug, I open my eyes to see my mom with tears in her eyes and giving a sad smile.

"Naruto remember what I said earlier? I said 'Don't think for one moment I don't see you as a demon, I see you as my son and I love you very much like one.' she said as I return the hug burying my head into her shoulder crying at the fact that mommy truly doesn't care weather or not I have the Kyuubi or not.

_End flashback._

Since then my mom has given me the support that I needed, I realized that I am lucky to have her as my mother. I quickly dress in my normal attire and head down to the kitchen where my mother was cooking eggs and bacon, its funny before Anko moved in Azula tried her hand at cooking only for it to be classified to be dangerous for human consumption (A/N: It is a proven fact, even though she's a princess she does not know how to cook.) it was when Anko moved in she practically was forced to learn how to cook and now she can make a decent meal but other than that Anko rules the kitchen with an iron fist and refuses any help with the exception of Hinata her unofficial apprentice.

The village has greatly prospered due to the now permanent gate between worlds that Jiraiya helped create by use of seals similar to that of summoning seals. As such it has been declared a SS-Rank, secret not even the council knows the location of the portal to curb any and all attempts to use the portal for potential warfare.

As for Hinata she's taken to learning the water bending style she learned from Katara like it was a natural part of her skills and coupled with the taijutsu training from Anko and her Byakugan she's a formidable force if the elder council were alive today they would be pissing in their pants at how powerful she is. I should explain for a moment, you see when Hinata's mother died the Hyuuga elder council decided to take advantage of this by declaring Hinata unfit to be heir and moved to have her then newborn sister Hanabi be groomed by them to lead the clan when she becomes of age. This was done while Hiashi was away from Konoha with the Hokage with a conference at the Fire Daimyo's palace along with the Raikage to talk about a new treaty.

Hinata was placed as head of the house by her father in her absence to get a feel of the position of power until it was time for her to lead. The council was furious at the gall that a now seven year old was now head of the prestigious clan until Hiashi's return and called for a vote of no contest and for her to be branded with the accursed seal, Hinata in a rare show of rage challenged the ruling with a trial by combat.

Now for those of you that don't know a trial by combat is a tradition amongst the Uchiha, Inuzaka and the Hyuuga clans whereas the Nara, Yamanaka and the Aburame clans settle their disputes more diplomatically, simply put a trail by combat would allow a member of the clan to challenge the ruling of the head of the family or the elders by fighting. In this case Hinata challenged the elders for attempting a coup et at, Hinata asked Azula to assist her in the political aspects while Hiashi was gone and volunteered to fight in Hinata's place seeing as she was only seven, the council sent out their strongest branch house member to fight Azula.

The fight was rather one sided from the get go since Azula used her fire bending to attack his feet preventing him from attacking and forcing him to move around constantly and in a surprising move Azula combined a water jutsu with her fire bending to create a jet of scalding hot steam hitting the mans skin making him howl in agony before delivering a knee to the mans face with enough force to send him two feet into the air then followed up with a strong kick to the mans 'vital' areas raising his voice to higher than a soprano and sending him into the air another foot and finally punches him in the midsection with enough force to send him into the wall and leave a impression.

After the fight Azula 'advised' that the elders should forever ban the cage bird seal and be publicly executed when Hiashi arrives from his conference so he can decide to enforce that proclamation, until then the elders were placed under house arrest with their charka sealed away. When Hiashi returned he was livid at the elders attempts at a power play and decided not only execute all the elders involved but also strike their names from the family records. As a token of gratitude for fighting in Hinata's stead he said that Hinata can visit any time as for long as she wants. The first few months that Hinata stayed was awkward but eventually she grew more confident until she lost her stutter and can talk normally without fainting.

I was brought out of my musings by the smell of breakfast and the sound of Hinata coming down the stairs, her clothes changed dramatically since learning from Katara since her style was similar to water tribe bending her clothes reflect that but also reflect a ninja's clothing, she's wearing a lavender version of Katara's clothes with the sleeves reaching to her wrists, underneath she's wearing a mesh shirt and bracers that have the kanji for ten on each indicating that the gravity seal was at ten times normal gravity a recent training tool from Anko to help increase her striking speed and power as well as her reaction time. She's wearing lilac pants with lavender rose vines wrapped around mid calf standard ninja sandals but on the back was the kanji for five indicating that the gravity seals on her legs were at five times normal gravity.

"Good morning Naruto, Good morning Azula." Hinata chirped as she brushes a strand of her long hair from her face as she grabs a plate and silverware for herself, last night Hinata visited and we went over what we learned from our respective teachers. For me I was at novice level when it came to sealing, while I can't make a seal to replicate my father's signature jutsu I can make my own storage and explosive tag, ninjutsu wise I was at least low Chuunin level since the majority of my training was to fix my charka control or lack thereof I can pull of several E-C rank jutsus as well as being able to perform at least three B-Rank jutsus, my taijutsu is far better than a Jounin level due to the intense training sessions I had with my mom and Anko and sparring with Aang whenever he visits, Suki and Ty Lee also provided tips to Hinata as well, finally my skill in genjutsu is still my weakest area but my control is good enough to perform adequately.

Azula turn her head from the stove to look at Hinata "Good morning Hinata. I trust you slept well." she replied as she turns her head back to scrape the finished scrambled eggs onto a large plate and place it on the table.

"Where's Anko this morning?" I ask as the shuffling of feet tells me that I did not need to ask I turn my head to see Anko shuffling her feet as she makes her way towards the coffee her hair is bed ragged and she's wearing pink pajamas with white bunnies and matching slippers.

"Coffeeeee." she moans as she grabs a mug and proceeds to pour herself a cup.

"Good morning coffee zombie." I said brightly earning a low level death glare.

"There should be a law against being too perky in the morning." Anko growled as she started to drink the coffee.

"If there was there should be a law for wearing pink bunny pajamas." I countered, it was a closely guarded secret that Anko loves rabbits and actually killed one of Orochimaru's summons for eating her pet rabbit when she was still a Genin. The last person who made fun of that is still in psychiatric care due to numerous snake bites and large amounts of venom, pacifically ones that can mess with someone's mind.

After we had eaten we say good bye to Anko and mom and the academy to find out which teams we are on, when we arrive we talked to the rest of the class ignoring Sauske and Sakura who are in my opinion the biggest mistakes ever to exist in the ninja world. Finally Iruka enters and asks the class to take their seats, I move to sit next to Hinata and I slide my hand and grab hers in support.

"Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga, your sensei will be Azula Uzumaki and Anko Mitarashi. Team eight will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno, your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team nine is still in circulation, team ten will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Kiba Inuzaka, your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi. Your sensei will be here after lunch so I suggest taking this time to get to know your teammates, I wish all of you the best of luck and may god have mercy on your souls." with that he leaves the classroom.

Hinata and I walk over to where Shino was sitting and I extend my hand to him, Shino looks for a moment and accepts "It is a pleasure to be on the same team as you two." Shino said as my danger senses were warning me of a potential threat heading our way and to my displeasure it was the newly formed team eight.

"Well look here it's team loser." Sasuke taunted while Sakura and Ino laughed at Sauske's attempt at a joke, I decided to shut them up right then and there.

"Look Sasuke it's obvious you have some sort of genetic superiority complex, not to mention textbook narcissistic tendencies and a love of men so who is the bigger loser?" I said as I quickly whip out a camera and take a photo of Sasuke's reaction it was a disturbing mix of shame, rage, and shock all wrapped up in one little package, and I do mean little I once accidentally seen the size of the so called 'last Uchiha' and at best it was two inches. I quickly run out of the room with Hinata giggling and Shino following stoically.

Once we're outside I could not help but laugh at Sasuke's reaction as the three of us head to my favorite eatery Ichiraku, Ayame sees the three of us and smiled ever since Hinata and I hang out together so much she automatically knows what to get her.

"Hello Naruto, Hinata. Here you go one chicken and one fish ramen, who's your friend?" Ayame asks as she hands out two bowls of ambrosia on earth, I take a deep breath inhaling the smell of ramen. I grab the chopsticks and eat the heavenly food in a slow pace having manners drilled into me by my mother. Hinata follows suit and answers for me.

This is Shino Aburame he's on the same team as us. We learned that the three of us are on the same team so we're spending the lunch hour getting to know Shino." Hinata explained as I finished eating a bite.

"Not to mention hiding from 'Lord Sasuke's Wrath'." I said as I told her about the photo I took.

"I want a copy so I can hang it in the shop." Ayame said as an evil glint in her eyes shone. Shino clears his throat gaining our attention.

"Excuse me but do you serve dango?" and immediately I slapped my forehead.

"Now you've done it." I said Shino turns his head to look at me curiously, I leap out of my stool as Anko leaps in with her mouth drooling.

"Must. Have. DANGO!" Anko said as Ayame brings out a small plate of dango to her and in a few seconds was gone, she thanked Ayame and left. Shino looked at the scene with a wary stance.

"Anko is a dango addict, we tried to cut her off." Hinata and I shuddered at the memory of Anko going through withdrawal "Let's just say she's scarier than me going through a ramen withdrawal." I said as Ayame brings out another plate of dango and Shino proceeds to eat them.

When we returned I could see my mom and Anko standing in the classroom with a whip of fire in her hands with killing intent in the air and team eight on the floor in the perfect pose of the infamous 'I am not worthy' position. I walked up to Anko who was smirking and munching on a dango stick.

"Let me guess, Sasuke pissed mom off?" I said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Mom takes notice of the three of us and the killing intent lessened enough to allow them to run away like the Kyuubi was after them. The three of us make our way to the roof and sit on the edge while my mom and Anko stand near the door.

"As of today you three are Genin level ninjas which means that you are rookie ninjas. My son and Hinata know who I am but for formalities sake I want to reintroduce ourselves. My name is Azula Uzumaki former special Jounin level ninja I recently accepted this so I'm a new Genin sensei. My likes are my son, Konoha, and light reading. My dislikes are the Uchiha clan the civilian council and Kakashi Hatake. My hobbies include perfecting my ninjutsu and taijutsu. And my dream is to make this team one rival the Sannin in terms of power and teamwork."

Anko bounced on her heels before calming down "My name is Anko Mitirashi former apprentice to the traitor Orochimaru and assistant I'm taking time off from working in the torture and interrogation department. My likes are dango and red bean soup, Azula, Naruto and Hinata, and tea ceremonies. My dislikes are Orochimaru and traitors to the leaf village. My hobbies include the trashy romance novel and making prisoners scream for mercy. My dream is to finally kill Orochimaru and be free from the stigmata that I am associated with him." she finished as Shino cleared his throat and standing up.

"My name is Shino Aburame." he said before sitting down. The four of us sweat drop at the lack of an introduction.

I stand up "My name is Naruto Uzumaki recent graduate of the academy. My likes are my mom, Hinata and my precious people. My dislikes include having to wait three minutes for ramen to cook and Sasuke Uchiha. My hobbies include training, pulling pranks, and gardening. My dream is to become Hokage and protect my precious people." I finish and sit down as Hinata stands up to round out the introductions.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I am heir to the Hyuuga clan. My likes are Naruto, my father and my sister. My dislikes are people that are discriminate and hurtful to others. My hobbies are cooking, making medical ointment, and flower pressing. My dream is to become a great clan head like my father." she finishes as she sits down, my mom clears her throat gaining out attention.

"Okay normally there would be a test to determine if the three of you are capable of being a team but I believe that the three of you are going to be a great team. So congratulations for passing the exam. I want the three of you to report at the Hokage tower tomorrow at seven for mission assignments." my mom saiid as we departed.

Later that night Anko and I stake out Kakashi's house and wait for him to leave so we can follow him as soon as Kakashi steps out of the house Anko leaves to distract him while I execute the next part of the plan.

I notice that Kakashi was heading towards the Broken Kunai I quickly finish the genjutsu seal and wait for the chaos that ensures.

Sasuke's POV

I groan as my head was pounding, I remember drinking a few jell-o shots after that it was a blur and my ass was on fire. I turn my head over to try to see who I had sex with last night I turn my head to see that he had his back to me and then he turns over. And to my horror my lover is Kakashi naked minus his mask.

We both scream as Kakashi and I leap out of the bed and instantly I gave him a glare worthy of my brother "We shall NEVER speak of this." Kakashi nodded and ran like hell

Naruto's POV

Anko and I laughs hard as the screaming from Sasuke's home tells me that the prank was effective, I turn my head to Anko who was on her knees with tears streaming down her face from the excessive laughing.

"Are you going to get the camera?" I ask her as she finally calms down enough to respond.

"After he leaves. Ah, nothing like perfect blackmail material to make ones day." she said as she teleported away to collect the evidence of the previous night.

(Omake: Naruto's alternate waking method.)

I lay deep in sleep when suddenly a shudder of fear runs through me.

"GOOOOD MOOORNING NARUTO!" Anko yells as she tries to ambush me only to miss completely and flies out of the open window and land in the trash below.

Anko groans on the ground "I have nothing more to teach you my pupil." she groans again as I shake my head in wonder _Am I the only sane one in this family aside from mom? _I thought as I head to the shower.

(End Omake.)

_Me: I thought of this last night and I could not help but add some parts of Bleach in this omake. Next time: Missions and headaches. Please keep the reviews coming._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	14. The bane of all ninjas

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 14: The bane of all ninjas.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: You know what this chapter is about so I don't need to explain it. You know the routine typical disclaimers apply, I do not own Naruto or Avatar the last Airbender in any shape or form._

Azula's POV

It has been a week since Team Azula was formed and I now know why most ninjas protest at doing D-Rank missions. It consists of menial chores that even a fat and lazy civilian can do, from chasing the infernal demon cat Tora to trudging around in the sewers to fix the storm grates that were damaged due to rust makes me seriously question the sanity of those who assigns the missions. On our first mission as a team we were sent to 'capture' Tora and return her to her owner.

_Flashback_

"Okay, now I know why Tora is called a demon." Anko remarked as Hinata gently holds Tora in her arms purring contently as Naruto scowled at the numerous claw marks on his face was healing, my hands were clawed as well though not as badly I was seriously considering frying the demented cat.

We finally arrive to the tower to see the Daimyo's wife standing in attendance.

"Congratulations on a successful mission." the Hokage spoke as the team were given their mission pay, we cringe as Tora was enveloped in her deathly embrace when all of a sudden Tora slips out of her arms and started to run towards an open window.

"Capture it!" the Daimyo's wife screeched.

"Kill it!" Anko yells, after an instant I decided to kill it. Daimyo's wife be damned I quickly launched a small fireball hitting the cat point blank.

"TOOORRAAA!" the Daimyo's wife screamed as the cat was consumed with blue flames, the fire dies down after a moment to reveal Tora's fur singed and blackened, she coughed a couple of times a small cloud of smoke coming out each time and takes a few steps and collapses on the floor. We step towards it hesitantly when all of a sudden Tora bolts and leaps out of the window.

From that day forward the Daimyo's wife ordered us to _never _retrieve Tora ever again.

(A/N: It's official the demon cat IS immortal!)

_End flashback_

Since then it has been a continuous D-Rank missions one after another, I suspect that it was the Hokage's way of punishing us for trying to kill the cat. The numerous ninjas that had faced the holy terror known as Tora thanked us for doing something that they'd wished the could do.

We've taken every D-Rank mission and turned them into training exercises to ease the fact that these 'missions' are chores and surprisingly it is effective, as for team dynamics Naruto and Hinata work well together as a team seeing as they spent a large portion of their lives together it's not a surprise, Shino is hard to peg down but none the less he is brilliant with tactics and often is the team leader after Naruto. Hinata occasionally takes charge but that rarely happens, after completing one hundred D-Rank missions instead of the usual fifty that a regular team has to do before qualifying for a C-Rank mission we head towards the tower to receive our assignment. We walk in to see team eight walk past us ignoring our presence. The reason why is that Ino and Sakura were literally dragging Sasuke to their next mission all the while screaming at each other while Kakashi follows wearing earmuffs and his face buried into his porn. The Hokage looks up from the paperwork that was in front of him to smile at us.

"Ah I've been expecting you. Seeing as you completed double the recommended amount of D-Rank missions the three of you more than qualify for a C-Rank mission, I'll have the client to come in." the Hokage spoke as the door next to the desk opens to reveal a familiar face that I had not seen in nearly a decade.

"Tazuna?" I gasped as the look on Tazuna's face says that he was not happy to see me.

"Azula." he said in a neutral tone.

"It's been too long, why didn't you tell me that you were coming to Konoha?" I asked him earning a surprised look on his face.

"What do you mean? I mailed you a letter explaining everything last week. In fact I've been sending you letters for the past eight years and you haven't sent one back since." he said in a surprised voice earning a raised eyebrow from the Hokage.

"I did not receive your letters. I'm starting to think the council had a hand in this mess." I growled as sparks of lightning covered my hand.

"I promise to investigate this matter while you are away." the Hokage spoke when Tazuna coughed catching his attention.

"Begging my pardon sir but I would like to confess something the mission is not really an C-Rank mission if I were to guess it would be a high B to low A-Rank." Tazuna said as he explained that he lied on the mission application since Wave country was to poor to afford a higher rank mission and that a corrupt businessman by the name of Gato was driving the economy and the people into the ground. Tazuna was hoping that with the completion of the bridge that he was currently constructing would allow for more revenue to Wave and eventually break free from Gato's control.

The Hokage thought for a moment before speaking "Azula, you can choose to undertake this mission along with your team if you wish." I thought for a moment before answering.

"No offense Lord Hokage but are you sure that we should go? Even though this is now a B-Rank mission?" I ask.

The Hokage puffs on his pipe then looks at the five of us "Azula I have the utmost faith in your team's abilities. And if you aren't too sure then I suggest getting one of your brothers friends to accompany you as reinforcement." he finished as the five of us left the room.

The six of us exited out of the tower heading towards on of the lakes that dot Konoha, after ten minuets of walking I spot Katara at the lake practicing her water bending.

"Hey Katara!" I call out to her, she turns around and smiles at me, over the eight years she's forgave me for my actions and is now a good friend.

"Azula! What brings you here?" she asks as I explain the situation to her.

"I'll be more than happy to come along. It sounds like you need all the help you can get, your brother, Aang, Toph and my brother are busy with trying to fix the mess your father has made, so they asked me to pop in from time to time to try and forge some alliances outside of Konoha." she finished as we make it to the front gates.

"Well this is the perfect opportunity to do that." I said as we set out for Wave country.

Two hours later...

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asks in that whiny little kid voice that grates at you.

"NO! If you ask again I will turn this group around and head back to the village." I growled at him only to see the smirking faces of Naruto and Anko.

Katara steps up to me and whispers as we walk "Notice the puddle of water?" she asks I take a look and notice the puddle that Katara mentioned and nodded, I signal the others discreetly that there's a possible enemy nearby and immediately they lower their tones down until we make it past the water, I strain my ears and heard the sounds of water moving indicating that the trap has been sprung.

We quickly turn around to see two ninjas wearing breathing masks, one of them has a gauntlet type claw with what appears to be poison coming from it on his right arm and the second has the left handed version and the gauntlets are connected with a spiked chain.

Katara starts her bending much to the confusion of our attackers.

"B-brother! Something's wrong with me!" the ninja on the fight shouts as suddenly his right arm swings towards his brother nearly decapitating him.

"What the hell are you doing!" the other one shouted at his twin as suddenly his left arm started to act on it's own accord. I look at Katara and notice the look of determination on her face and her hands moving as though they were puppets _Blood bending! _I thought as I remember the incident that Katara was forced to use.

The brothers try to fight but in the end they stab themselves in the chest with their own claws and they fall over on to the ground dead.

I looked at Katara "I thought you swore you would never use blood bending ever again." I said.

Katara gave a bitter smile to me " I had no choice that day. Since then I thought about it and realized there would be times I would have to break that promise if it's to protect my friends." she said as we place a signal seal on the both of them. It's a special type of seal that transports the victims to the morgue to be identified later. After applying it they vanish in a puff of smoke indicating that the seal activated.

I turn to my team "Let's keep going. We have a village to save." and we continue onwards towards our destination.

_To be continued._

_Me: Now you may be wondering why I had Katara use blood bending. The reason is that I wanted her to only use that when protecting her friends. Similar to how Orihime only uses her powers as a last resort. Next time: Demons in the mist._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	15. Mists of the past

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 15: Mists of the past.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Wow, I mean wow, I had no idea this story would be this popular. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed, added me to their favorites and those who has read this story. Without your support it wouldn't be this popular, now for the disclaimers I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender in any shape or forms. Now let's do this!_

Naruto's POV

As we continue onward to Wave country I could not help but feel that what happened earlier was just a prelude to the trouble that we're going to face in Wave, I look at my mom and notice that she had a look of remembrance in her eyes _It must be because we're heading towards Wave _I thought to myself while I look back to see Hinata and Katara talking amongst themselves _No doubt talking about Waterbending techniques being incorporated into Hinata's Gentle Fist style _I observed as Shino looks on ahead ignoring the surrounding people and instead focusing on looking out for any enemies. Anko on the other hand was casually cleaning her fingernails with a kunai while humming to herself while Tazuna was drinking cheap sake from the jug he was carrying.

We finally make it to Tazuna's village after arriving by having Katara freeze a narrow strip of water to create a ice bridge which she immediately dissolved once we were on solid ground.

"This mist is making things difficult" Shino commented as we make our way to Tazuna's home.

Katara nodded agreeing with his statement "There's something about this mist that is unsettling, and what's worse I can't seem to bend it no matter how hard I try."

"Must be a genjutsu, the enemy must be nearby." Anko said as her eyes dart around for anything suspicious.

All of a sudden a nearby bush rustled and I throw a kunai at the source and all of us rush over to the bush, only to reveal a white rabbit, it was on the ground twitching due to nearly being skewered by a kunai.

And almost immediately Anko rounded upon me "YOU BASTARD! You almost killed a helpless bunny rabbit. Don't worry that mean little boy won't hurt you." Anko cooed as she stroked the frightened rabbit calming it down while glaring at me. Behind them Hinata, Katara, Shino and mom were straining not to laugh.

Azula's POV

_Wait a second…that rabbit's fur is white instead of brown. If I remember right then it means that it was kept indoors. Oh shit! It's a trap! _I realize as I hear the sound of a large object heading towards us.

"GET DOWN!" I scream as I shove Tazuna and Katara into the ground with Anko following my lead shoving Hinata and Shino while Naruto leaps over the object and the object slams into a nearby tree, we get up to look at the object and to our surprise it was a rather large sword that has cut halfway through the tree it was imbedded in, looking at the sword I could easily tell that a person of immense strength would find it easy to wield it without a problem the person standing on the hilt of the blade was bare-chested and his face was wrapped in bandages he was wearing arm length gloves with camouflage designs as well as his leg-warmers and his pants had stripes on them, I could clearly see a headband similar to ours but with a different design. Anko eyed the man with a wary look "Well, well if it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing-nin Zabuza Momochi." the man known as Zabuza laughs at us.

"I admit I did not expect to run across Konoha's 'Flames of retribution' and "Orochimaru's pet slave' leading a Genin team." Zabuza mused as I could s literally see the killing intent coming off of her body, if there was anything Anko hats more than her former teacher is the nicknames that accompany it.

"Oh I am so going to enjoy this. Naruto! Shino! Hinata! Guard the old fart the three of us can take this bastard." Anko shouted as the three of us rush at the ex-mist ninja and former seven swordsman.

I launch a fireball only to collide with a water dragon creating a large cloud of steam which Anko listens carefully before throwing a few poison laced kunais only to hear the sound of metal clanging against each other indicating that he deflected the kunai. Katara started to use her bending to reform the steam into water and use it to attack Zabuza only for each attack to either be sliced in half or deflected and from the look on Zabuza's face he knows better than use another water jutsu because Katara would either deflect it or turn it against him.

Seeing as we were starting to wear him down he leaps back landing perfectly on top of the water as though it was solid ground and created seven water clones in an attempt to overwhelm us with sheer numbers but to our surprise Katara controlled three of them and forced them to attack Zabuza and turned the remaining four into ice statues that Anko shatters rendering them useless.

Zabuza curses as the tide of battle was turning against him and canceled his water clones and started to move his hands in signs "Ninja Art: Giant Tidal Wave Jutsu!" the water receded and rose to an impossible height threatening to slam into us.

Katara started to move her hands in a push/pull moment and to Zabuza's shock the wave was actually being controlled by her and slams into him sending him into a tree breaking it in half from impact. Zabuza clutches his ribs in pain and look at the three of us with a look of defeat in his eyes.

"Zabuza Momochi you have lost. Do you have any last words before we kill you?" Anko asks in an official voice.

Before Zabuza could answer a flash of silver struck him in the neck and with a gurgle he collapses face down on the ground I look at his neck and see two senbon needles sticking through and a figure appears near us from his choice of clothing he's a hunter nin.

"I thank you. I've been trailing this fugitive for weeks now, I was going to attack but by the time I arrived I decided to wait until he was sufficiently weakened." he spoke as he lifted Zabuza and in a surprise of strength slings him over his shoulder and puts his hands in a sign.

"I shall take him back to Mist since the order was to bring him back whole. Perhaps we'll meet again." he said as he vanishes in a swirl of water taking Zabuza with him.

Naruto, Hinata, Shino and Tazuna walked towards us "Okay let's keep going." Anko ordered as we continued onward towards Tazuna's home.

_To be continued…_

_Me: If any of you are asking why Katara was controlling the Water Clones as though she was using Bloodbending the fact is that they are made entirely of water instead of flesh and blood so it doesn't really apply to Katara's moral code. Next time: Tantrum and Training._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	16. Godmother

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 16: Godmother.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Okay folks here's my early Christmas gift to you. Now Sean asked me in a review if this chapter would be in a third person and my response is that I'm not comfortable with doing that so I prefer to do it in a first person perspective. Now as you already know the typical disclaimers apply, I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender in any shape or form._

Azula's POV

Looking at the state of the village brings to mind the ruined village that my brother and Aang fought each other but it was still functioning but barely as I notice the depression in the eyes of the people that were forced to abandon their hopes and dreams were shattered as my mind drifts back to the previous night.

_Flashback_

"Tsunami, I'm home!" Tazuna calls out as a familiar woman from eight years ago walks into the living room drying a plate in her hands only to drop it in shock causing it to shatter when she recognizes me, she stomps over to me and with a loud smack slaps me in the face with enough force to make my head turn. I gently place my hand on my cheek as I turn my head to see Tsunami with tears in her eyes. She stands there for a few seconds before falling to her knees and broke down and cries, I gently grab her and for a moment she stops crying long enough to look me in the eyes and I could plainly see the pain and loneliness in her tear-filled eyes before burying her face into my shoulder and continues crying.

After explaining to Tsunami that the reasons why I did not receive the letters that her father had sent was due to the interference of the civilian council she apologized for her actions and we spent the majority of that afternoon talking while the rest of the team was unpacking their supplies.

_End flashback_

I sigh as I continue looking around, after unpacking Anko suggested checking out the village to assess how bad the situation is. Naruto volunteered to stay behind and guard the house while the rest of us explored the village after a few seconds even I could tell that the village was hit hard by Gato's iron grip _He's already broken the spirit of this place making it easier for him to drive the village right into the ground, if we don't stop this bastard soon then he's going to start doing mass executions for failing to pay him. I would do the same if I was still a cruel and sadistic bitch. _I thought to myself as the sounds of a scuffle catches my attention.

I rush towards the source of the sounds to see a few men armed with knives cornering a small boy wearing overalls and a bucket hat.

"Hand over the bag of food kid! Us mercenaries need to eat too you know." he said as he held the knife in his hands in a threatening manner as the child was clutching the bag of groceries protectively.

"NO!" he screams out as the leading man reaches and yanks the bag out of his arms and kicks the child sending him into a wall knocking him out, the man then walks over and lifts him up into the air.

"Seeing as you're Tazuna's brat. I'll kill you right here as a message to your old man not to mess with Gato!" he sneered as I leapt into action.

"Drop the kid and walk away!" I yell out catching the three men off guard, I pull out a kunai and hold it in a defensive position. I repeated my order and not surprisingly the three men laughed until the lead man held his hand up and immediately they stopped.

"I recognize you. You're one of Tazuna's cut-rate ninjas, you picked the wrong client to work for bitch! Let's kill her and give her to the boss, he'll reward us greatly for killing one of the old man's guards." he said as one of the men withdraws a sword and the third man pulls out a pair of hatchets from behind his back. The second man started to swing his sword haphazardly clearly an armature in every sense of the word I fired a low powered lightning bolt hitting the blade of the sword shocking him long enough to knock him out, the third man rushes me and swings the hatchets around better than his companion but still pathetically stupid in leaving the holes in his defense so wide open, he misses wildly with a swing allowing me to take advantage of the situation and counter attack, I slam my foot into the man's back and I could distinctly hear the sound of bone cracking and an agonizing sound of pain came from the man and he collapses onto the street writhing and moaning in pain.

The final man looked at his companions and growled "Useless bastards…good help is hard to find and bad help is everywhere." he muttered as he reaches for his belt and pulls out a second knife and holds it in a reverse grip he then starts approaching me cautiously I carefully shifted my feet to move in front of the injured child and I decided on a risky course of action: instead of shooting the lighting out of my fingertips I would instead use the palm of my hand. I slowly go into the stance gathering up the latent energy around me and the man's eyes widen at what I was going to do and runs at me.

I thrust my palm out and instead of a narrow stream of lightning a wide beam of lightning shoots out slamming into the man blinding me for a moment, the light faded and the sound of a body hitting the ground catches my attention I look to where the man was and he was laying on the ground with a gaping hole the size of a large ball smoking from the corpse _Well that's new, I wonder what would happen if I could utilize both hands? _I wondered to myself as I bent down and picked the boy up to take him back to Tazuna's home.

Early the next morning the team assembled in a nearby clearing, Naruto, Hinata and Shino stood in attention knowing that despite this being a mission I refuse to let them slack off on training unlike Kakashi who has a habit of sucking the civilian council's collective dicks off.

"Okay today we'll go over charka control exercises then some sparring." I said as the three of them groaned, well Naruto and Hinata groaned Shino was silent throughout my orders but I could tell that he was groaning mentally, after a few hours of tree walking and water walking I moved them on for the three of them to spar each other all at once with the promise of a jutsu to the winner as a reward. I smiled as the three of them fought at their best and absolutely refused to give up but in the end due to Naruto's inhuman stamina from the 'infernal fur ball from hell' as Naruto puts it he stands over the collapsed forms of his teammates breathing hard.

I clap my hands gaining his attention "Congrats Naruto you just won yourself the Shadow Clone Jutsu." I smirked as he falls to his knees and laid on the ground it was at this time that Inari walked into the clearing.

"Mom sent me to tell you that lunch is ready." he said rudely and turns and heads back to the house not wanting to be around us any longer.

Anko looks at the retreating form of Inari "Since you're his godmother does that mean you can spank him for that?" she asks me as I wake Hinata and Shino up and help them to their feet.

I sighed "Trust me I am severely tempted right now. But Tsunami would gut me for that." I pointed out as we make our way to the house.

_Later that night…_

After eating lunch we continue training and after explaining the Shadow Clone Jutsu and what it can be used for he set to work on mastering it and to my surprise he managed to create nearly a thousand clones all at once. I reasoned that since Naruto needs less charka control for the shadow clone it would allow him to make a army without even denting his reserves. I then drilled him to use less clones in order to conserve his charka for emergencies after a few more sparring sessions but less intensity the six of us walk back to eat dinner while we're eating at the table I could sense that there was something wrong with Inari. After Naruto made a joke that had Hinata and Tsunami giggling Inari snapped and slams his palms on the table and gave Naruto a heated gaze.

"You're all going to die and you're laughing about it! You don't understand what we are going through and you never will!" he screams out as Tsunami scolds Inari, Naruto backhands Inari in the face hard making him clutch his reddened cheek as Naruto was leaking out restrained killing intent that was making Inari shake.

"You said I didn't understand? That's where you're wrong you little brat…before your godmother adopted me I knew nothing of love, nothing of family and warmth, I was living each day in my own personal hell. The villagers hunted me weekly and often succeeded in torturing the so called 'demon' that was plaguing their village. And it was worse on my birthday I have lost count of the times the villagers have beaten me but I know that they almost killed me at least fifty times. So don't you DARE tell me that I don't know what you're going through. Your mom told me about Kaiza and I'm willing to bet that he'd be spinning in his grave right now about how you're acting." Naruto spoke and turns to leave the room slamming the door hard enough to make the house shake.

After dinner I waited until Inari was sitting on the docks looking out at the water with his knees to his chin silently crying he hears me approaching and quickly wipes his eyes as I sit next to him I wait a moment trying to explain Naruto's actions and to apologize for not being there for him.

"Naruto's not normally this blunt you know?" I casually spoke catching Inari's attention.

"So?" he asks.

"What I'm trying to say is that Naruto's was sugarcoating the truth a little bit. His life was worse than you could ever imagine when I first met him I saved him from a crowd and felt a connection to him. That's when I decided to adopt Naruto and try to make his life better than the hell he has ever known and I haven't regretted it since then." I said as Inari looked at me in surprise.

"I would also like to apologize to my only godson for not being there for you when you needed me the most. When I found out that your grandfather was in trouble I had no idea how bad. Apparently the civilian council still resents me and prevented me from getting your letters and for that I'm sorry." I spoke as Inari leaps into my arms and I hug him deeply as he cries for his deceased father and finding his godmother.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Keep the reviews coming and to everyone out there Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Next time: Burning Bridges._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	17. Precious People

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 17: Precious People.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Another year has come and gone and it is now 2011. So from me to you Happy New Year. Now that that's done I do not own Naruto or ATLA in any shape or form. _

Naruto's POV

I decided to head outside after my little speech to Inari about his behavior I head out to a nearby clearing and decided to unleash my pent up frustrations and do some evening training. What Inari said to me last night reminded me how bad things were for me before mom adopted me, shaking my head of thoughts of the past I focus on trying to improve my genjutsu skills by practicing my tree walking technique and meditation to increase my charka control and using my new favorite jutsu the Shadow Clone and I thought back to what my mom told me about it.

_Flashback_

"Now Naruto this jutsu is a double edged sword technique. It's primary use is gathering information, whenever a clone is dispelled or destroyed the information that is has gathered is transferred back to the caster. While this may be useful you also should be aware of overusing it especially if you use several at once. If you dispel multiple shadow clones all at once then the information feedback can cause severe brain damage to the user, at best you should dispel them at five minute intervals in order to give you time to sort out the information that you received. Also since it is a charka construct it shares the same personality traits of the user, not to mention since you really don't need the control you can be a literal one-man army. Now I want you to create a single clone for me."

I followed her command and mom takes it with her out of sight all of a sudden a feeling of pain hits me and makes me collapse on the ground as the memories come rushing in;

Clone's POV

I follow boss's mom into the clearing and all of a sudden she teleports behind me and delivers an atomic wedgie and follows up with a strong kick in between my legs. The last thing I remember is boss's mom whispering in my ear.

"That's what you get for all the pranks." and with that nothingness is what I feel.

Naruto's POV

I open my eyes to see mom with a sadistic grin that promises untold pain and suffering. Before mom has me creating multiple clones in an attempt to prevent bodily harm on me as a form of training.

_End flashback_

I break out of my thoughts after dispatching the last shadow clone and assimilate the memories and make a mental note to wear reinforced gloves in the future for additional power in my punches when exhaustion was coursing through me, I glance at the night sky and lie down on the cool grass and close my eyes and before I know it I…started…to feel…tired.

_The next morning_

I groan at the feeling of a hand gently shaking my shoulder bringing me to a full alertness I stretch realigning my spine from my awkward position and open my eyes to see a girl my age wearing a light pink kimono gazing down on me with kindness in her eyes as she gently brushes my shoulders scaring the birds that were perched there off.

"You need to get up other wise you'll catch a cold laying on the ground like this." the girl spoke in a soft melodic voice as she gently pulls me up off the ground as I stretch to regain feeling in my legs I brush my pants off and remove some of the morning dew that has accumulated the night before.

"Thank you miss…" I said to her fishing for a name to go with the face.

"My apologies, my name is Haku. And you are?" the girl now revealing herself to be Haku asks me as I finally finish removing the stiffness out of my joints.

"Naruto Uzumaki. So tell me what a nice girl like you is doing in a place like this?" I ask her curiously while she sets the small basket she was carrying with her on the ground and starts searching the grasses for something.

"I'm out here looking for some medicinal herbs for my father. He was attacked by some bandits on our way here and the clinic in town was closed due to Gato's influence." Haku explained I thought for a moment and remembered that there was several businesses that were shut down and it would make sense that Gato would target places that give him the least amount of trouble.

"What about you? Why are you outside sleeping on the cold ground?" Haku asks me.

"Me? Well last night I had gotten mad and decided to come out here and vent out my frustrations. By the time I was finished I was too tired to head back to the house I was staying at and fell asleep here." I spoke as Haku raises her head up and looks at me.

"Judging by your clothing are you a ninja by any chance?" I admit a feeling of pride was swelling up in me as she was talking to me.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I ask her as Haku's eyes became clouded in thought.

"Do you have someone precious to you?" she asks me throwing me completely off guard by her statement.

"What do you mean 'someone precious'?" I ask her as my voice seemed to focus her attention to the past.

"I have heard that when you are fighting for a person you deeply care about then you're truly strong." Haku said as her words made me think to the people that have become precious to me: The Hokage, mom, Anko, Iruka and Hinata and various others that I have made a connection to drift into my mind.

"You're right, I didn't realize that a person fighting for someone precious to them makes them strong. Well I have to get back to where I am staying, it was very nice to meet you. Maybe we'll meet again somewhere else." I said as Haku finishes picking collecting the herbs she needed.

"It was very nice to meet you as well Naruto." Haku said as she turned to walk away but stops at the edge of the clearing and turned to face me.

"By the way, I'm actually a boy." the now revealed boy tells me as she/he turns back to the forest and continues onward _Holy shit! Only I would be attracted to another guy. Well he looked too feminine to actually be male in the first place so that's not my fault. I wonder if Inochi could erase this memory from my mind when we get back to Konoha?_ I thought as I head back to Tazuna's home contemplating a possible mental breakdown.

_The next morning._

I awoke to the sounds of birds chirping in the air after a grueling day of training the previous night I managed to stumble into the house and collapse on my sleeping bag not bothering to change out of my clothes and immediately fall asleep. I pull myself off the floor and amble towards the bathroom and turn on the faucet and splash cold water onto my face waking me up. I head into the kitchen where Tsunami was cleaning the breakfast dishes.

"Good morning Tsunami." I call out catching her by surprise.

"Oh Naruto! Good morning, your mom told me to tell you that you're having the day off." Tsunami said as she resumed washing dishes and I realize that my mom and the rest of my team has gone off to protect the old man without me, I quickly rush to the room I was sleeping in and quickly grab an extra kunai holster and rush out the door. I stop at the entrance and make a few clones and ordered them to guard the house in case Gato sends some of his thugs here and rush off into the forest taking a shortcut to the bridge.

As I hop through the trees a revelation hits me: the hunter nin that incapacitated Zabuza said that his orders were to bring him in alive. That doesn't sound right, why would a hunter nin bring in his prey alive when they are supposed to kill them on sight? _Unless he's a really good actor. Damn it we've been had, Zabuza's alive. I need to tell mom about this when I make it to the bridge._ I thought to myself as I make my way towards the bridge only to see the incomplete end covered in a thick fog _I spoke to soon he's already here _I mentally cursed as I picked up speed.

Azula's POV

_Shit, shit, SHIT! I didn't expect that hunter nin to fake Zabuza's death, let alone show up for a rematch._ I thought as Anko and I engage Zabuza in a fight while Katara is guarding Tazuna and Hinata and Shino are fighting the fake hunter nin. I duck Zabuza's sword as Anko let loose with a few kunais coated in poison striking Zabuza dead on, only to break apart in a splash of water indicating that it was a water clone.

"Damn it Zabuza fight fair!" Anko growled in frustration.

"We're ninjas, if you wanted a fair fight, fight a samurai. Otherwise it's every ninja for themselves." Zabuza remarked as two more water clones appeared.

Hinata's POV

I jump to my left as I dodge a senbon needle aimed for my throat and Shino tries to kick the hunter nin only to miss completely as the hunter twists his body at an almost impossible angle leaning backwards as the three of us separate and prepared for the next attack.

"I must admit I am impressed by your skills. But it ends here." the hunter nin spoke as he then run his hands through several signs until he stops on the tiger sign "Ice style: Demonic Ice Mirrors." he finished as the water surrounding us from the destruction of the water clones started to rise and form into multiple mirrors surrounding us in a dome. The hunter nin then steps backwards into the mirror behind him and to our amazement became one with it.

"Now you shall see real speed." he said in a dark tone as the mirror turned slightly and reflected onto the other mirrors giving each mirror his image as he pulls out three needles.

Naruto's POV

I arrive to see my mom and Anko fighting Zabuza, Katara guarding the old man and a dome of mirrors rotating slowly as if it was a carousel and I could see between the mirrors that Hinata and Shino were standing there and their clothes looks as though they had seen better days, I rush over to the both of them only to see the figure in the mirrors prepare to launch senbon needles I run as fast as I can but to my horror I was too late and bore witness to multiple needles sticking out of my friends as the call to the ground.

With a roar of anguish I enter the mirrored dome and grab Hinata and shake her shoulders.

"Hinata, HINATA! Please don't die. We have so much to do together and I can't bear the thought of you not being there with me." I cried desperately as I grip her tightly crying into her shoulder, I stop as Hinata's arm lifts up and gently brushes my cheek as her lips move in a whisper.

"Naruto I am glad for the times we had together and I want you to live your life without any regrets. I knew this would happen and I accept it, I only wish that we didn't have to part so soon." her final words ring in my ear as her hand drops to the ground, I gently lay Hinata onto the ground and wipe the tears from my eyes and raise my head to the reflections of the Hunter nin that has surrounded me.

"Is this the first time you have seen a comrades die before your eyes? Many ninjas never forget that moment that they curse themselves for being weak and not saving them and not being there sooner. If it helps they fought and died like true shinobi, never flinching and facing the threat as best they could. For that they have earned my respect." the hunter nin spoke as he pulls out more needles and his reflections copying his actions would tell a normal ninja that they would face a quick and painful death but I am not a normal ninja.

At that moment all the anger and rage of my friends being killed in front of me was building until at last I submit to the Kyuubi's power and unleash a roar of anger and death to my enemies as the charka starts to coat me like a shell.

"**You shall pay for this!" **I roar as I let my rage consume me and become lost in the sheer power of the Kyuubi's charka flooding me. The fake hunter nin starts firing needle after needle in an attempt to stop me but with a roar I deflect them and dodge the attempted attack that the nin tried to perform from above me but I grab his leg and he hisses in pain as the Kyuubi's chakra was burning his bare skin, I then throw him through one of his own mirrors shattering it and grab Hinata's killer by his shirt and lift him into the air.

"**I want to see the face of the one who killed my precious people." **I growled as I reach for the mask of the person that killed my friends.

_To be continued._

_Me: I know I'm a bastard for having a cliffhanger end this chapter but don't worry the wait is worth it. Next time: Gato's fall. Keep the reviews coming people they make the fics go round._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	18. The Great Maelstrom Bridge

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 18: The Great Maelstrom Bridge.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Well here we are with the first new chapter of the new year. You know the routine I do not own Naruto or Avatar the last Airbender in any shape or form._

Naruto's POV

I grab the mask of the hunter nin and rip it off to reveal a face that I did not expect to see again.

"YOU!" I scream out letting the shock of seeing Haku's face behind that mask almost makes me drop him.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I have no choice but to do this. Please understand it was not my intention for deceiving you but I have to fight you." Haku explained as he struggles to escape from my grip before I shake him hard.

"There is always a choice! You always have a choice Haku, you could have killed me in the forest while I was sleeping but you didn't, you could have fought alongside Zabuza at the beginning but you didn't. Do you want to know why? It's because you chose not to, we all have choices to make, some choices are more difficult than others and there are some choices we have no say in." I stop for a moment mentally thinking about my father's decision to seal the Kyuubi into me.

"It's because we are ninjas that we are to forever fight Naruto, weather to fight to protect others or to indulge in senseless slaughter." Haku said as I readied myself.

I sighed knowing that diplomacy is dead on this issue "You know if we had met somewhere else at some other time perhaps we could've been good friends. Perhaps in the next life it will happen, but at the moment I need to defend the old man from you." I said as I pull out a kunai.

Haku sighs as he places his mask back on his face "Then prepare yourself Naruto, because I won't hold back." he finishes as he rushes towards me with the intent to kill me.

We jump from each other and Haku throws a small barrage of needles only to be dodged while I throw a few kunai aiming for his shoulders only for them to be stopped by a small ice mirror appearing in front of him shattering it to reveal that Haku wasn't there. A split second later a hail of ice needles rain down towards me as Haku creates a katana made entirely out of ice and swings at me barely hitting my vital areas.

I duck the ice blade as it almost slices my head off and then block an overhead strike with my kunai, as I held the blade off the chill from the ice was spreading and I could see frost forming on the kunai as I kick Haku away _His ice jutsu would turn me into an ice statue if it connects, my best bet is to stay away from his ice so that he'll waste charka trying to hit me _I muse to myself as I take a quick glance at my mom and Anko fighting Zabuza, I turn my attention back to Haku who was at this time performing a jutsu.

"Ninja Art: Frozen Hell Spikes!" he screams out as he slams his hand to the ground and several ice spears shoot up from the ground and as they come towards me an insane idea pops into my head.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I shouted as I form a single clone and jump on its shoulders and leap off him towards Haku jumping off the pillars of ice that were there closing the gap easily as I deliver a strong kick to Haku's ribs. Haku winces and clutches his side as he stumbles back from the kick.

"Well, well, well. It looks like my little investment has failed me." a snide voice spoke catching our attention, the mist cleared enough to reveal a short balding middle aged man dressed in a expensive business suit with a cast on his left arm and behind him is a small army of men carrying various weapons.

Zabuza narrows his eyes at the man "Gato, what the hell are you doing?"

Gato chuckles darkly "It's quite simple really. It can get real expensive hiring a missing nin of your caliber, so I hired these mercenaries to do your job at a reasonable fee. Consider our contract terminated." he explains while the mercenaries look on readying their weapons.

Zabuza sighed and lowered his sword "It looks like I no longer need to take out the old man."

Mom looks at him " It seems so, if you want we can help you."

Zabuza waved her off "Nah, that rat bastard is going to die by our hands. Haku it's time to show these pussies what a pair of demons can really do." he said as Haku appears at his side with an ice katana.

"Yes sir." Haku replied as they both rush towards the army of thugs.

Anko pulls out a kunai "Hey! Save some for me!" she yells out and rushes to join in the wholesale slaughter. Zabuza began hacking his way through the crowd as Haku freezes his opponents and shattering their frozen corpses leaving frozen chunks of human remains and Anko was smiling sadistically as she was mowing down the enemy leaving dead bodies in her wake.

But the sheer number of enemies was starting to get to Zabuza and Haku as their movements were starting to slow down allowing the enemy more opportunities to strike but he managed to reach Gato and with one massive swing literally slice Gato in half and Haku encases the corpse in ice and shatters it leaving nothing but bloody chunks of ice, Zabuza collapses onto the ground dead from the various wounds inflicted from the people that Zabuza killed on his way to Gato.

"ZABUZA!" Haku screams rushing to Zabuza's side standing over his corpse fighting off the various mercenaries to defend the dead body of his master. By this time Anko was finishing up with her group, Haku smiled and falls to the ground, the three of rush to his side as I held Haku up he smiled sadly.

"Looks like this is it for me. At least I died protecting my precious person." Haku whispered as he closes his eyes and at that moment the unexpected happened.

"Hey it's snowing." I whisper as the soft white flakes were drifting down.

The next day…

I stand at the graves that hold Zabuza and Haku thinking about them.

"Well it's look like the bridge will be done soon. I wish that things were different between us." I said as I pull out a small leather bound book.

"I found your journal Haku when we were preparing your body for burial and I never knew that you were like me, hated for something that you had no choice." referring to Haku's past where he discovered his ice abilities and his mother was killed and nearly died by his own father only to die at his hands.

"I promise to visit again in the future Haku." I said as I put the journal back into my pouch, I turn and head back to Tsunami's home.

Azula's POV

I ordered my team to relax and take in the celebration of Gato's death while Anko and I are doing the written reports. Well I'm writing them while Anko is getting shit faced drunk from Tazuna's sake Tsunami is also drinking but not as much and was buzzed while Tazuna himself passed out from the sake.

"Hey Tsunami when was the last time you got laid?" Anko slurred as Tsunami did an impressive spit take from the question.

"The last time I had sex was when Kaiza was still alive." Tsunami said as a familiar gleam in Anko's eyes tell me that she has a harebrained plan.

"How about me and Azula make up for that lost time?" Anko spoke in a seductive tone catching the two of us completely by surprise.

Tsunami licked her lips "Why not? It should be fun." she said as Anko grabs me and leads us to her bedroom.

(Lemon Alert! If you are offended by three women having sex skip this part.)

The three of us kiss each other as Anko was groping Tsunami's breasts and Tsunami was trying to slide her hand down my pants and Anko's skirt.

I pull away from them "How about we get undressed?" and the three of us quickly get undressed and I run my fingers through Tsunami's hair as the two of us kiss deeply while Anko starts fingering us as the three of us stumble on to the bed.

"Mmmmm…that feels sooo good!" Tsunami moaned as Anko started to lick her core and Tsunami follows suit by licking my pussy and despite being a first timer she made up for lack of experience by sheer enthusiasm as she eagerly licks me out. I moan at her ministrations.

"I think it's time to kick things up a notch." Anko said as she started repositioning us to where the three of us were licking each other in a triangle and I moan as Anko hit's a familiar spot as Tsunami licks and fingers Anko's pussy.

"Oh gods Anko! Please don't stop." I moan as I continue licking Tsunami earning a moan of approval and the oncoming orgasm was fast approaching and with a moan the three of us orgasm and we separate long enough to Tsunami to lay in the center of the bed with me and Anko draped over her.

(End Lemon.)

Two weeks later Tsunami's POV

We watch as Azula and her team walks across the bridge that my father has sacrificed much to build.

My son speaks up "You know we need to name this bridge." my father strokes his chin for a moment until his eyes light up in realization.

"How about 'The Great Maelstrom Bridge'? It sounds much better than 'The Great Uzumaki Bridge' in my opinion." my dad says as they disappear into the forest.

I nodded as that night two weeks ago flash through my head, surprisingly I wasn't disgusted at waking up with two beautiful women naked _I wonder if I could visit Konoha in the future for another night like that? _I mused to myself as the three of us head back home and my thoughts drifts towards what to make for dinner tonight.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Next time: Returning to Konoha and more pranks. Please keep the reviews coming they give stories like this life._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	19. Welcome back to Konoha

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 19: Welcome back to Konoha.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Well here we are with an interlude before the Chunin Exams arc. You know I don't own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender in any shape or form so I am immune to any lawsuits. _

Azula's POV

We arrive back into Konoha a week later since it took us an additional week since we were traveling at a civilian's pace, while it was nice to see Tsunami again after so long the circumstances weren't. Besides, this is Naruto's home and it wouldn't be right to take him away from his friends _Maybe I could invite Tsunami and Inari to visit in the future _I thought to myself as we head to the Hokage Tower in order to turn in our mission report.

We walk into the Hokage's office to see Kakashi's team already there demanding a higher rank mission.

"Lord Hokage how else is Sauske to develop his sharingan if we keep doing D-Rank missions?" Kakashi said as we entered before the Hokage could retort.

"Team Seven reporting in. One B-Rank mission complete sir." I spoke earning three looks of disbelief and one look of jealously.

"There's no way in hell your team can even do a D-Rank much less a B-Rank mission Azula." Kakashi said in a somewhat condescending tone as to not invoke the wrath of the Hokage.

Sasuke stepped forward "Lord Hokage I demand that we take a _S-Rank_ mission." Sasuke spoke to the Hokage as though it was an order.

"Yeah! We can handle it." Sakura and Ino spoke at the same time obvious that fan girl instincts were overriding their common sense.

The Hokage frowned "Sasuke you don't have the necessary skills required to perform a S-Rank."

Sasuke stomps his foot "I am the last Uchiha I am an elite and you will give me a S-Rank mission." he said in a threatening manner.

The Hokage did something that no one ever saw coming he stands up and literally slaps Sasuke in the face hard enough to make him stumble back to his teammates and emitting an impressive amount of killing intent that was making Team Eight weak in the knees.

"Listen here Uchiha! I am the HOKAGE! Which means _you _follow _my _orders. If I tell you to 'jump' you jump if I tell you to go fuck yourself then you better damn well do it. Azula I'm ordering you to punish Sasuke for talking back to a superior, use any means necessary to drive the point across. And if Team 8 interferes punish them accordingly." he spoke as the look of fear were etched on the faces of Team 8.

Anko grinned evilly "Sasuke I'm going to do something that should've been done to you for a long time coming." she said as she reached into her pouch and pulls out a large wooden paddle with three inch holes in it, and yanks his pants down forcefully. Anko then yanks on his ear hard and forces Sasuke onto her knee and with a resounding clap the paddle connects to Sasuke's bare ass making him yelp in pain.

Thirty minuets later…

Team 8 and Kakashi walk out clutching their respective asses and limp out as I put away the video camera that I had for blackmail proposes. After a half hour of spanking Team 8 walked out with even less dignity than before, though the creepy part was during his spanking Sasuke was screaming "Thank you ma'am may I have some more?" much to our disgust.

"It's official the bastard is gay. Either that or he's a closet sub." Amko muttered as we head towards her favorite Dango shop trying to wash the mental image of Sasuke begging for more spankings.

"My money is on the latter considering how much the civilians worship him." Naruto spoke as Anko placed her order.

"I don't know weather to feel sorry for Ino and Sakura seeing their 'boyfriend' turn out to be gay, or laugh at their misfortune." Hinata said while finishing a cup of tea.

"You might as well laugh since the two of them are in deep denial. Even if you give a mountain's worth of evidence they'll deny it and try to suck on his dick while doing so in a vain attempt to prove that he isn't." Shino intoned.

Naruto coughs catching our attention "You know I just thought of the perfect prank on the both of them." he said as he laid out his plan.

Later that night…

After relaying where Sasuke spent most of his nights at the Broken Kunai getting laid by various men sought Naruto out and demanded to learn his trademark sexy jutsu, naturally their curiosity was piqued and snuck in by using Naruto's sexy jutsu technique but Naruto added an additional seal to it.

"NARUTO! We tried to cancel the stupid jutsu and we can't change back." Ino spoke in a voice similar to that of his father's but was deeper and her new form was that of a male bodybuilders and her ponytail was no longer there instead a crew cut all in all a fairly decent looking male while Sakura on the other hand her male form was as short as Gato fat, and balding, no doubt Naruto intentionally messed up her design.

Naruto was struggling not to laugh at their predicament "It seems that you somehow messed up the seals and you're trapped in those forms. And judging the results I'd say it'll be at least a week before it wears off. Well you might as well get comfortable seeing as you're going to have to adjust having a penis for awhile." Naruto said as he walked away from them, they dropped their heads in defeat and with tears in their eyes slowly walk into the Broken Kunai. I later learned that Ino and Sakura were thrown in jail for fighting in the bar. Turns out that the two of them can't hold their liquor worth shit and started a barroom brawl that ended up having the two of them thrown in jail and the victims including Sasuke in the hospital for various broken bones.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Well that takes care of chapter 19. Next time: The exams begin._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	20. The Exams Begin

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 20: The Exams Begins**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Sorry for the delay but I had to get my computer fixed. But now I'm back and ready to get back to work. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender in any shape or form. By the way I posted a new poll on my profile so please vote on it._

Naruto's POV

After the prank on Sakura and Ino they decided to give me a wide birth in fear of a repeat performance of the Anti-Sexy Jutsu as I dubbed it and the threat of making it permanent gave them a good reason to avoid a fate worse than death especially in Sakura's case after waking up to a naked male Ino traumatized her to question her own sexuality _Sometimes even I can scare myself by the sheer magnitude of my pranks and the after affects _I thought to myself as I look at the entry form that mom handed me for the Chuunin exams.

_Flashback_

It has been a few days after the prank that Mom and Anko canceled training for the day, feeling bored I decided to take a long walk around the village to relax from multiple D-Rank missions I stop by the Hyuuga clan home to ask Hinata on a date when I hear the sound of a boy screaming in pain, I immediately rush over to the source of the scream to see Konohamaru being held in the air by Sakura with his left eye swollen, obviously he was on the receiving end of one of her punches. Anger flared inside me seeing the person that I see as a younger brother being attacked by the harpy.

"SAKURA! PUT THE BOY DOWN OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL MAKE YOU INTO A SHEMALE PERNAMENTLY, WIPE YOUR MEMORY, AND PLACE YOU IN THE NEAREST WHOREHOUSE AS A NEW EMPLOYEE!"I scream as Sakura hastily drops Konohamaru as his friends Moegi and Udon arrived.

"Hey squirt, move it!" a voice spoke up breaking the tension up, I turn my head to the source of the voice to see two ninjas from Suna. The voice that spoke up was coming from a boy a year older than me wearing a black ninja suit with a hood with oddly looks like cat ears and a bundle wrapped up in cloth, next to him is a girl that looks at least two years older than me wearing a light purple battle kimono, her dirty blonde hair styled in four short pigtails with a giant fan on her back.

I glare at him and flip him off "Shut it you wannabe cat boy, I'm pissed off at this idiotic bitch for threatening the Hokage's grandson. Unless you want the same treatment I'll give her if she doesn't drop the boy." I growled making the boy back off as the girl steps forward.

"I apologize for my brother and please ignore him. He has a habit of shooting off his mouth before his brain catches up." she spoke as the anger at Sakura lessened at her apology for her brother's actions.

I take a deep breath calming myself "It should be me that should be apologizing for losing my temper. It was uncalled for and I hope that you can forgive me for my words." I spoke with sincerity and humility, the manners that mom drilled into me in dealing with avoiding potential political problems. It helps that you're adopted into royalty in dealing with problems like the now dead civilian council.

Turns out that the evidence that mom and Anko discovered was overwhelming and the Hokage was infuriated enough to place every member of the council and his advisors on the chopping block literally. As they were to be executed mom called in an old 'friend' of hers during her time as a conqueror he was a hulking brute with grayish skin littered with stitches and pins sticking out of him two large spikes protrude from his back, skintight red leather gloves, his apron tattered and a black burlap sack on his head his axe was serrated with a flat hammer-like end with short spikes wrapped in chain. (Guess who I'm referring to and you win a cookie.) as he strides across the platform he hefts his axe high up and brings the blade down slicing the head off in one clean motion. A shudder of revulsion courses through the crowd as the blade brutally cuts off Danzo's head the bandage that covers his right eye slips off to reveal an implanted Sharigan eye rolling back into his head.

I shake my head from those thoughts "I take it that you're here for the Chuunin exams?" I ask as the blonde pulls out her passport while nodding.

"You're correct. Is your team going to participate as well?" her question threw me off but since they civilian council was planning on banning me from ever gaining rank by use of loopholes in the law failed since their deaths I might stand a chance of passing the exams on the first try.

"To be honest I don't know. As much as I would like to enter it's up to our sensei's to decide weather or not we're ready. After all that's why you're entering right? Because you worked hard and earned the right to enter the exams." I pointed out noting the Sasuke and another in the tree next to us.

"By the way is the red haired boy in the tree with you two? Otherwise I'll have to stop the Uchiha idiot in the tree from doing something stupid to get himself killed in order to get off of his suicidal tendencies." I said as the red haired boy I mentioned appeared in a cloud of sand.

"Kankuro you are a disgrace to this team." the redhead spoke as the now dubbed Kankuro sputtered.

"B-but Gaara…" he tried to explain only to be silenced by a glare.

"Be quiet or I'll kill you." he growled making the two back away. Gaara then turns his attention towards me. "Who are you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the hot blooded habanero. And you?" I introduced myself recalling the information about my parents from the journals that were in the Namikaze estate.

"I am Gaara and this is my sister Temnari and my brother Kankuro. If you do decide to enter the exams I would like to fight you." he spoke as the three of them turned away.

_End flashback._

The next day mom handed us the entrance forms telling us that if we enter that it would be tough and that we might not survive, but then again so is being a ninja. Unlike Sasuke whose goal is to kill his older brother or Sakura for wanting to eventually drug and rape Sasuke all the time, my goal is to become Hokage and that means making difficult decisions and risking not only my life but also the lives of others. My dad fought for Konoha during the last war and he did so protecting his allies and friends on the front lines, when he died sealing the fox in me he did it without hesitating for one second knowing that he had to seal it in me in order to protect the people that he cares about. So I will honor his wish and protect Konoha by becoming Hokage. With that thought in mind I sign the forms and turn in for the night knowing that tomorrow will be hard.

Despite the resolve I have the apprehension of the exams prevents me from sleeping fully and I slam my hand on the alarm clock before it could activate I stalk into the shower and quickly prepare for the day and after eating a decent breakfast I had time to kill until the start of the exams so I head towards the Hokage monument to get some perspective and to clear my head before the exams start. I finally make it to the top of the monument to see the Third Hokage standing in between where the First and Second Hokage heads are looking out over the village and without turning around he calls out for me.

"Naruto. Came here to clear your head before the exams start?" he asks all the while looking out where the villagers are starting their day milling about.

"Yeah, I'm a bit nervous about the test." I confessed as I move to where he was.

The Third chuckled "It's understandable Naruto. Now if the civilian council was still alive I would be fighting tooth and nail for you to even enter let alone a promotion by actually earning it unlike giving it to Sasuke like it was cheap sake." he paused for a moment to chuckle at the joke at the thought of Sasuke throwing a temper tantrum because he now has to actually earn his worth. After talking with the Hokage I headed to the academy and see my teammates standing at the entrance waiting for me.

The three of us walk inside not knowing what will happen and ready to kick ass and earn a Chuunin vest.

_To be continued…_

_Me: That's right I'm back! Next time: The forest of Death. I'm going to skip the written exams because let's face it nobody cares about it. Okay now to get back into the swing of things._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	21. Forest of Death

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 21: Forest of Death**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Here we go with chapter 21 of this soon to be epic story. I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender in any way or form. For fans of my Breaking Fate's Curse fanfic I posted a new poll so please vote._

Naruto's POV

After passing the written exams we head towards the infamous Forest of Death after Yugao Uzuki one of mom's ANBU friends informed us where the next portion of the exams are taking place though I did notice how the other participants were cheating were useful though I have to wonder how in the hell did Tenten manage to place a mirror on the ceiling and not have anyone notice? (A/N: You know you're wondering that same thing.)

We head towards one of the many gates that surround Training Ground 44 after taking our earth scroll and replacing it with a fake heaven as a distraction while Shino hides it within himself under the protection of his insects no one would suspect that he would be carrying it, at the sound of the buzzer we rush off into the forest using Shino's bugs as an advanced scout and Hinata using her Byakugan to find anyone hiding in a genjutsu while I bring up the rear providing support though from where I was standing I didn't mind 'bringing up the rear' so to speak.

A perverse giggle worthy of my godfather echoed in my mind before my morality squashes it down with extreme prejudice _Down libido down! Hiashi would kill you if you try anything before you turn eighteen _and immediately my hormones froze to a solid block of ice. As the memory of the demonic visage of Hiashi Hyuuga threatening to castrate me repeatedly due to my impressive healing factor if I had sex with her daughter before she turns 18.

I shake my thoughts as Hinata makes a signal indicating that we're being followed and the three of us landed in a clearing and seconds later a team from hidden rain appeared.

"So you realized that we were following you. That makes things simpler, all we want is the heaven scroll the blonde has on him and we can avoid a rather nasty encounter." the leader spoke in heavy breaths his voice distorted by the breathing apparatuses that were on his face.

I look at the man and reach inside my jacket and pull out the fake heaven scroll and toss it to the man. As soon as he catches the scroll his companions whip out their kunais.

"I'm sorry but you should have known better than to trust the enemy!" I started laughing confusing them as I place my hands in a sign.

"Funny, I was about to say the exact same thing." I said as I activated the explosive tags that were concealed within the fake heaven scroll resulting in a large scale explosion that forces us to retreat as a small mushroom cloud indicated where the clearing was.

Shino looks at the explosion then at me with a small amount of disbelief in his voice "Could you not make a big enough explosion?"

I shrug my shoulders "There is no such thing as a big enough explosion. My mom is a firebender and Anko is a part of the torture and interrogation division. That should paint the picture of my life growing up with them." I said as Shino falls from the tree in shock.

(A/N: Yes the logical bug-boy is capable of being surprised.)

Hinata shook her head "Your mom is a pyromaniac. Then again it is to be expected since she can manipulate fire." she mused as Shino scuttled back up the tree. After making back up to the tree we continue onwards. As we continue on we managed to encounter a group of mist ninjas and 'creatively negotiate' the heaven scroll they held and that night we decided on our next course of action. We all agreed to get to the tower in the center of the forest the fastest way possible now that the weaker ninjas have either been killed or have their scrolls taken from them. Making three shadow clones and hengeing two of them to look like my teammates we drift off to sleep.

A few hours later the clones dispel themselves allowing me to gather the info, and nobody has attempted to find us so I wake Hinata and Shino up so that we could continue towards the tower. A small explosion catches our attention and by a unanimous vote we head towards the source and stop at the clearing in time to see a grass ninja removing her mouth from Sasuke like a vampire while Ino and Sakura stand there frozen in fear. When she raised her head we could see part of her face melted as though she was the subject of a point blank fire jutsu but it was her gold colored silted eye that revealed to me who 'she' is.

"Orochimaru." I whispered as my voice catches his attention towards us he grabs the remnants of the flesh that covered his face and proceeds to rip it off like paper letting the fleshy mask scatter to the wind.

"Ah if it isn't the adoptive son of my former pupil. Tell me how is Anko doing these days?" he said lightly while the three of us gets into a defensive position .

"Same old, same old. She still wants you dead and literally dance on your grave." I sad mockingly as the former sannin rush towards us with kunai in hand.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Next time: Fighting against the serpent king. I really appreciate the positive feedback that you've given me throughout this story and I want you to continue doing that._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	22. Prelims

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 22: Prelims**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Here we go with chapter 22, now later on I'll be posting a poll for the outcome of this fic so keep your eyes peeled for it. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or Avatar the last Airbender in any shape or form. Oh and congratulations to legion 19 and Shigyakuteki Hyousha for guessing that it was the Executioner Majini from Resident Evil 5 that chopped Danzo's head off. Here's your cookie! (Passes out Chocolate chip virtual cookies)_

Naruto's POV

_Well this is a fine mess that we stumbled upon _I thought to myself as the three of us are not only fighting the crazed ex-sannin but also protecting Team Eight from him. Sasuke was out on the ground after receiving the 'Hickey of Doom.' as Anko puts it Hinata and Shino knocked out Ino and Sakura since the two of them are pretty much dead weight but was now regretting that action. At the most they could've taken Sasuke and run away but at the moment they're being used as human meat shields by Orochimaru.

"Ninja art: Hidden shadow snakes!" I call our and ten snakes shoot out like whips around the prone form of Sakura that was being held in the air by Orochimaru's tongue while Shino grabs Ino from Orochimaru's surprised hand and Hinata's hand was enveloped in water in the shape of a spike and stabs him from behind only for Orochimaru to dissolve into mud.

"Shit!" I cursed as I quickly look up to see Orochimaru coming down from above and was about to bring his sword down on us, the three of us scatter just as he stabs his sword into the ground where I would be if I hadn't moved "Damn, that was way too close. Hinata! Shino! Escape plan 23A!" I call out as I let loose a special 'flash bang' seal that can blind and deafen a normal ninja for hours but for a ninja like Orochimaru it should last less than that so we grabbed Team Eight and ran like hell but not before I drop another explosive scroll only this one has a higher yield and a larger blast radius.

I activate the scroll once we make it to a reasonably safe distance and the mushroom cloud was twice the size of the previous explosion, I let loose a low whistle at the full scale destruction that I did.

"Okay I know Anko said there is no such thing as overkill but really?" Hinata asks me.

I nodded "Hey, this is Orochi-I like to molest little boys on a daily basis-maru we're talking about here. Even if that didn't kill him he'll be too busy trying to recover, so for the time being we're safe." I pointed out as we make our way to a nearby river so we could dump the bodies and head towards the tower. If other teams steal their scrolls while they're out then we can't be held responsible for them can we?

Two days later…

We finally enter the tower after ambushing a group of ninjas from Kumo allowing Hinata some form of vengeance for the failed kidnapping attempt we enter the tower where Shino figured out that we needed to open the two scrolls. As soon as we open them we toss them a cloud of smoke erupted from the open scrolls and when the smoke dissipates my mom was standing there with her hair no longer in a ponytail and looking mattered down with sweat while her clothes looked as though they were put on in a hurry.

"Congratulations on making it this far. For the next three days you can rest and recover before the start of the next portion of the exam." mom said.

"Mom? What happened?" I ask her.

"Anko heard that Orochimaru was in the forest and charged in blindly after him and nearly got killed. She told me that you three did some damage to him and thanks you for that. She's just frustrated that she didn't kill him." Mom replied as the pieces of the puzzle fall into place.

"Ah, so you had angry sex to have her vent her pent up frustrations?" I asked making her blush at that remembering one night when I was eleven where I couldn't sleep and I wandered the hall and opened mom's bedroom door and stumbled upon Anko in full dominatrix gear with a riding crop and mom bound and gagged. Turned out that the civilian council made a law where she couldn't buy groceries due to an increased tax hike. And she had some pent up aggression and decided to take it out on mom, that was one of the most traumatic experiences I had ever seen but yet I could not turn away. (A/N: Kind of like a car crash or a train wreck that's happening in slow motion.)

Hinata's eyebrows raised up in surprise "I don't see your mom as submissive." she remarked.

I nodded "Normally she isn't but she's more than willing to make an exception to Anko." I said as mom coughs to break up the oncoming sexual innuendos.

"Anyway you have three more days to rest and recover. I suggest you take that time and plan your strategies." mom said and teleported away in a ball of blue flames.

Three days later the three of us stand overlooking the arena portion of the tower waiting on who is to fight first. When the electronic board called out two names.

**Sasuke Uchiha VS Naruto Uzumaki**

I glare at the so-called scion of the Uchiha Clan as he returned the glare but he has his Sharingan activated _Great. He has monkey powers now. Whatever Orochimaru did to him must have forced him to activate it. _I thought to myself as I started to make plans to piss him off and beat him. Sasuke strutted forward as his ego was being fed by the activation of his bloodline.

"So loser are you ready to bow in worship and forgiveness once I defeat you?" Sasuke asks as an idea for a prank hits me.

"Tell me, I heard rumors that your monkey eyes can accurately copy handsigns. Is that true?" I ask him in a curious tone.

"Pfft. Yes I can completely copy your jutsus when you perform the necessary handsigns. Why should it matter? You should feel honored that your jutsus will help me restore the Uchiha glory to its fullest!" he said as he shifted into his fighting stance.

"Just wanted to confirm something. Now roll for initiative Monkey Boy!" (A/N: Anyone who can guess who says this wins a cookie. Additional cookie if you tell me from what series.) I said as Gekko called for the match to start "Try copying THIS!" I said as I flipped him off catching him off guard and deliver a punishing haymaker following up with a shot to the ribs and finishing with a mule kick aimed directly at Sasuke's nether regions making him reach a falsetto high before collapsing.

Gekko coughed "Winner Naruto Uzumaki!" he said as medics carry off Sasuke and Sakura was screaming at me for hurting him.

I turn to the source of her voice and gave her a death glare making her shut up "Haruno I want you to shut the hell up because if you don't I will kill you and not even bat an eye." I said coldly making her shiver. As the matches continued Shino's match against Zaku was easily won. I almost died laughing at Hinata's match against Sakura since Hinata used her waterbending to freeze her in a giant block of ice and then waited until she was out cold (A/N: Heh, heh out 'cold' indeed.) before melting the ice leaving her with a mild case of hypothermia.

After the matches we drew slots for the who is facing who in the finals. And to my disappointment I am to fight Hinata as the first fight. We leave after being told what day to arrive at the arena one month from now, now I have to work my ass off in order to try to win and get a chance of a promotion.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Please keep the reviews coming I just hit the 150 mark and I aim to make to the 250 mark! Next time: One month of hellish training. Can Naruto get strong enough to win the exams? Or will it be too much for him? _

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	23. One month

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 23: One month.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Thank you for the reviews and your continued support. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender in any shape or form. And to Ember Goldenscale you've won yourself two mint chocolate chip cookies for guessing Bob Herazog from the Knights of the dinner table comic._

Naruto's POV

I an standing in a small boat in the south pole on the outskirts of Katara's village where she grew up staring at one of my temporary sensei's as she stands on a small iceberg along with Aang creating a massive tidal wave that threatens to capsize the boat that I'm in.

_How did I get talked into this again? Oh wait mom's sadistic tendencies when it comes to training me _I thought as I think back to the day before.

_Flashback one day earlier…_

"Okay Naruto seeing as you have one month to prepare for the finals Jiraiya has volunteered his services as a primary sensei while Aang and Katara will assist him. The Hokage has asked me to assist in security for the finals. Now that the Uchiha has his monkey powers he'll no doubt try to steal as many jutsus as possible. He's also considering Sasuke a potential flight risk. Ever since the massacre the civilian council has bent over backwards to keep him happy, and now that they're dead the Hokage believes that he would join Orochimaru so he can attain the power needed to kill Itachi." my mom said as Anko nodded her head in understanding. (A/N: *Snicker* Can you imagine Sasuke yelling out "SUPER MONKEY POWERS ACTIVATE!")

"I agree. Personally the little fuck up acted way too much like his old man." Anko growled at the memory of Fugaku's attempt to marry me off to Itachi. The Hokage discovered the reasons for the massacre he announced it to the village and formally announced a full pardon to Itachi.

Sadly Sasuke refuses to believe the actions of his father would erupt into a civil war in Konoha and demanded that the Hokage retract his words, the fact that he has the majority of the civilian population and a minority of the shinobi population in his back pocket he has been leading a smear campaign against mom and the Hokage.

"Getting back on track since the village would be to compromised due to the upcoming exams, we're taking you to Katara's village in her world since you're facing Hinata they'll help you." mom finished.

"But how are we going to get there? The transportation seal is a SS-Rank secret." I said.

"Why do you think the pervert is here? He knows where it is and will take you to Katara's village." mom spoke as Jiraiya stepped forward.

"Okay kid, from what Azula has told me you're a wind type which are exceptionally rare in Konoha. So we'll be focusing on your charka control and I'm going to teach you your dad's Rasengan. Once you master it to an acceptable level I'll let you sign the toad contract." he said as he lays out his lesson plan.

"Excuse me Jiraiya maybe I could also help in that regard? Since I'm an airbender we have a natural talent for manipulating the air currents around us." Aang suggested, Jiraiya nodded accepting his help.

"To be honest I was planning on asking Asuma for some advice before we left, but this works out better than I anticipated." he said as he led us into Training Grounds 69 also known as "The Devil's Playground." when the Kyuubi attacked it became one of the grounds destroyed during the attack, the high charka from the Kyuubi that's permeating the air around the grounds still linger in the air. As a result it was sealed off to prevent the Kyuubi's charka from affecting the nearby wildlife. Jiraiya calmly opens the door to the sealed off grounds and leads us to a large clearing.

"Now due to the high amount of charka this requires this place is perfect for the seal since the Kyuubi's charka acts as a battery that charges the seal itself, since Azula's world has a high amount of spiritual energy it acts similar to charka and therefore can be used to make a return seal when time is up, Katara has already set up a one time seal at her village with my help. Now are there any questions before I activate the seal?" he asks, there was no questions so Jiraiya started to move his handsigns too fast for me to see before slamming his hand down on the ground.

"Ninja Art: Reverse Summoning Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted as the feeling of falling into open space and a cloud of smoke covers my vision. The falling sensation stops abruptly and the smoke clears to reveal…ice and lots of it.

"Welcome to the southern water tribe village." Katara's voice spoke up as I turn to her and see the various huts scattered nearby.

"Now Naruto we are going out to the ocean and we're going to give you an idea what to expect when facing a waterbender." she said as she pointed out to two fishing boats bobbing in the water.

_End flashback._

_This is going to be one long month _I thought as I brace myself for the tidal wave

_To be continued…_

_Me: While Naruto is training Azula and Anko have a bit of fun while he's away. I apologize if the chapters are a bit short but I need to set things up for the next chapter._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	24. While the fox is away

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 24: While the fox is away.**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: For fans of my Breaking Fate's Curse fanfic I have posted a new poll and it will be up until I finish my other two one-shot lemon fanfics that I have planned. Now onto the disclaimers I do not own Naruto or Avatar the last Airbender in any shape or form so I cannot be sued for copyright infringement._

Azula's POV

"Alright we have one month free of babysitting duties so what's the plan?" Anko asks eagerly as soon as we enter the apartment practically bouncing on her heels. Looking around the apartment that the three of us shared over the past eight years I realize that it is now starting to get a bit cramped.

"Hey Anko I've been thinking, I think it's time we moved out of the apartment. We've been here for almost a decade now and I think a bigger place is what we need." I said as Anko nodded in agreement.

"I think that we should wait at least until after the exams and we'll talk to Naruto about it since it would affect him as well." Anko said.

I nodded as the Hokage gave us the rest of the day off "Hey Anko you want to see what the other teams are up to and possibly do some blackmail in the process?" I ask her. Anko grinned wickedly as she has already opened the door.

"Hell yeah! I've been meaning to cash in that favor the eternal Chuunin owe me." Kotetsu and Izumo otherwise known as the Eternal Chuunin are famous for their ability to get into trouble and guard the gate as their punishment a few months ago they begged us to take over for them while they were planning on giving their respective girlfriends an anniversary dinner.

One week later…

It has now been a week since Naruto has started training and to be honest I'm bored as hell and Anko agrees with my sentiments.

"I'm bored…so fucking bored!" Anko groaned as she leans back sinking into the couch after watching her favorite movie for the umpteenth time.

A knock at the door interrupts a inevitable tirade, I open it to see Gai standing at the doorway looking solemn. This says that something has come up and it is dire.

"Azula, Anko, the Hokage wants all of us to report to him at once. It's Hayate he was found murdered a few moments ago." he said as I could tell that he was struggling to hold in his tears for the death of a fellow comrade. Gekkou Hayate, I knew him during my brief stint as an ANBU and in those days and we occasionally sparred against each other, he's always had a weak constitution due to his chronic illness but he managed to reach his dream of becoming the best swords master in Konoha. Give him a sword and he'll cut a path of destruction through a army without hesitation.

But despite that he's a generally a easygoing person to hang around with. The last time I spoke to him he said that he recently asked his longtime girlfriend Yuugao Uzuki for her hand in marriage.

"Lead the way." I said as moments later the three of us were standing in the Hokage's office, I look around the room and see Kurenai and to my utter disgust Kakashi as well as the new civilian council that the Hokage personally handpicked.

"As we already know Hayate was murdered a few moments ago and we have reason to believe that someone from outside of the village did it. Forensics are examining the body but they believe that he was killed by a wind jutsu. There is blood on his sword indicating that he encountered someone and had to fight, it is suspected that the blood is from his attacker so at this time we are checking the hospital records for anyone that entered under the guise of a 'training accident' this should tell us who he was trailing. " the Hokage said as he looks over the initial report before looking at us.

"Sir, where is Yuugao? Shouldn't she be attending this meeting?" Kurenai asks as Yomi Takanashi one of the Hokage's new advisors spoke.

"She has already been informed and the Hokage insisted that she take some time off in order to mourn the loss of her fiancée." Kakashi snorted.

"Serves him right. Maybe I should go visit her and go 'comfort' her shattered heart." he said as I backhanded him with enough force to send him sprawling to the ground.

"You bastard! Is this how you honor a fellow Konoha nin? I am even ashamed to be even associated with a backstabbing traitor like you!" I said as the temptation of roasting Kakashi alive in the middle of Konoha was sounding better and better when Mato Kuroi the Hokage's second advisor spoke.

"Azula! That's enough! Kakashi you are already on thin ice as it is. One more comment like that and the Hokage will strip you of your rank and position as a ninja." she growled.

Yomi spoke up "And when that happens we will be pressing charges of child abuse and child negligence for your actions against Naruto Uzumaki. It is only that you're current status as a ninja that prevents us from fully filing those charges." Unlike the former civilian council this one are unbiased in any shape or form which makes things easier for the ninjas and harder for those that tormented Naruto.

Kakashi scowled at the threat but said nothing, the Hokage coughs getting us back on track "Since the incident with Orochimaru is too much of a coincidence of Hayate's murder we can assume that he had stumbled upon vital information and was killed as a result. I'm doubling patrols in the village and issuing a emergency meeting with the Daimyo to discuss the situation.

Gai spoke up "What about Danzo's ROOT forces? Couldn't they help?"

The Hokage sighed "Sadly Inochi is having a difficult time bringing back their emotions. At this point they would do more harm than good to be of any use. Now if there isn't any other business, this meeting is adjourned." he dismissed us and we leave the office, Anko taps my shoulder.

"Hey, I think we should visit Yuugao. Knowing that ass Kakashi he'll try something anyway." she said, I silently agreed with her and we head towards Yuugao's place, after scanning the place to see if Kakashi is actually stupid enough to disobey the Hokage's orders we were relieved that he wasn't there, I gently knock on the door.

"Yuugao, it's us, Azula and Anko. Can we come in?" I ask, after a moment the door opens to reveal a crying Yuugao wearing an oversized t-shirt that reaches her knees. Yuugao motioned for us to enter.

"We just heard what happened to Hayate and we're sorry for your loss." Anko said as Yuugao sits down on her couch.

She sniffed "Thank you." she said as Anko leaned into her and hugged Yuugao and Yuugao cries into her shoulder after a few moments the crying started to subside.

"Are you feeling better?" I ask as Yuugao pulls away.

"Slightly, thanks for coming." she replied as I decided to grab a bottle of sake.

"Well at least Kakashi was smart enough not to come here." Anko said, when Yuugao asked why I told her the exact words Kakashi said she became livid at the thought of his advances.

"I swear that if I ever see him I'll slice him into so many pieces he'll keep you snakes fed for years." she said as I walk back into the living room with jug of sake and three cups.

"Enough about him how about we talk about Hayate and remember the good times we had together." I suggested as I pour the three of us a glass of sake.

(Lemon alert! If you are offended by three women having sex with each other then either skip this portion or hit the back button.)

Two hours later…

The alcohol was pouring now loosing our inhibitions and in Yuugao's case her morals she started to talk about the hot and heavy make out sessions while the two of them were out on patrol a few times and admitted that once that they had sex in the middle of enemy territory while on a mission.

"It's true by the time we came the enemy showed up and fainted from the sight of my hot naked body in the peak of passion. Quickest victory ever on the battlefield." she boasted "Hey that reminds me, you did a brief stint of ANBU and I never once saw your ANBU tattoo." she said to me.

Feeling daring I replied "That's because I had Anko put it somewhere else that only the two of us know where."

Yuugao's eyebrow quirked up "Oh, and where would that be?" she asks me.

The look of shock of Yuugao's face was priceless as I pull off my pants and underwear to show the ANBU tattoo on my left ass cheek, Anko leaned in and kisses it.

Yuugao shakes her head out of her stupor before speaking "No one has ever had a ANBU tattoo on their ass in the history of Konoha." she remarked.

Anko smirked "And no one else will if I have anything to say about it. Azula is my personal property, of course we are always more than willing to share our love." she said as Yuugao became hesitant.

"I don't think I should, not with Hayate's death so recent." she whispered.

I lean in and kiss her on the cheek earning a blush "How about for tonight you forget about him. And let us help you heal those wounds that this murder has inflicted." I said as I pull her in closer and her lips were now connected to mine. My tongue slips past her lips and quickly dominated hers.

"Ahem." Anko's voice spoke making us break from the kiss, she was standing there naked with a shit eating grin on her face "How about we move this to the bedroom?" she suggested.

And in a flash the three of us lay naked on her bed with me sucking on her left breast and Anko following suit by sucking on her right, our fingers pumping in and out of her hot dripping core making Yuugao moan and scream in ecstasy while our pussies rubs against Yuugao's smooth perfect legs stimulating our clits making us moan into her breasts.

"Anko *moan* Azula…Oh right there! Please don't stop!" Yuugao moans as her hips started to buck wildly almost knocking us off of her, it was the weight of our bodies alone that was keeping the bucking of her hips under control.

"Oh Yuugao you feel so good!" I moaned into her breast as I began moving my hips along her leg at a faster pace bringing me closer and closer to an orgasm.

"Same here!" Anko agreeing with my words following my lead.

"Girls, I'm about to cum!" Yuugao said as out combined attack was starting to have an affect.

"Us, too. How about we try to cum together?" I suggested earning moans of approval from both of my lovers, we start moving faster and faster until the need for a release had become too great and with a cry of passion and ecstasy we cum. But Anko an I weren't finished yet, I lean over to Anko and whisper an idea, her eyebrows shoot up and grins at the suggestion.

"Damn, you are a horny little slut aren't you? I love it!" she said and the two of us switch places and instead of licking her breasts we lick the cum off of her legs and start moving towards her already gushing pussy.

"W-what are you two doing?" Yuugao moans while the two of us lick her.

"We're helping you get over Hayate's sudden murder the best way we know how." I replied then returning to the task at hand.

Anko lifts her head up abandoning her task of licking my juices off of Yuugao's leg "So sit back and enjoy the treatment." she returns to 'cleaning' Yuugao's leg and within a matter of minuets we deem her legs sufficiently clean and move in on her pussy which at this point was almost begging to be licked. We gently push her legs further apart to allow us more access to her nectar, we slowly lick her tasting her essence and making her moan with each lick. All of a sudden I felt a tongue licking my cunt, surprised I raise my head to see Yuugao returning the favor then switching over to Anko.

"Allow me to show the both of you my deepest thanks." she said before she starts licking Anko making her gasp in surprise. The three of us continue licking, I admit for a first timer she's not that bad and her tongue was reaching deep into me. Soon, the three of us shifted into a triangle position licking each other and it did not take long for the three of us to cum together.

(End lemon. Now don't you regret skipping this?)

Yuugao panted from the heavy lovemaking and smiled at us "Thank you for showing me you care." she said tiredly as sleep claims her. I look at the sleeping form of Anko and Yuugao and I could not help but think _This is going to be the best month ever! _I though as I too slowly fall asleep.

_To be continued…_

_Me: That's right it's a lemon chapter! I realize that I haven't done one for the story in awhile so I thought I should treat you guys to one. As for Yomi Takanashi and Mato Kuroi are from the Black Rock Shooter anime which I do not own. Next time: While searching for suspects in Hayate's murder Anko and Azula become involved in a potential threat to the village._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	25. Traitor

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 25: Traitor.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Well I'm back and with a new chapter like I promised, in my last chapter I actually had that threesome planned in my head for awhile. I have a new poll posted for my Breaking Fate's Curse story, so please vote on it if you're a fan of Blazblue. Now onto the disclaimers: I do not own ATLA or Naruto in any shape or form._

Azula's POV

_Naruto is about to return home soon_ I thought to myself as I headed out for patrol, we're still searching for whoever killed Hayate with little to no clues and whoever killed him knew enough about first aid to bandage himself up good, we suspected that at one point that we might have a traitor amongst us but with lack of evidence we can only speculate at this point.

"So any luck on your end Azula?" Raido asks me as I check the school for any suspicious activity.

"Just that Mizuki has been acting twitchy lately. Normally I would put this off to the stress but I'm having my doubts." I said while looking at the current students that are being taught by the silver haired teacher as he scolds a student on his misbehavior.

Later that night…

I head out to one of the forest clearings to take a short break before continuing on with patrol, I unseal a bottle of water and take a drink from it before resealing it back into the scroll I was carrying and start thinking back to when I first arrived eight years ago and adopted my son _Amazing how eight years can fly by without any notice _I muse to myself while tree hoping and keeping my eyes out for trouble _Speak of the devil_ I thought as I see a silver haired figure carrying a large scroll which I immediately identified as the forbidden scroll strapped to his back _Kakashi you traitorous bastard! I knew I should have roasted your ass years ago _I mentally growled as I picked up speed to catch up to Kakashi so I can kill a traitor to my adoptive home.

_Kakashi is getting sloppy in his old age, the trail he's leaving is so obvious that an academy student could follow it _I thought as I take a shortcut to head Kakashi off and I arrived at another clearing just as Kakashi arrives only to my surprise it wasn't Kakashi it was Mizuki.

"Mizuki you have had a real good reason to take the forbidden scroll." I said as Mizuki unsheathes one of his fuma shurikens.

Mizuki sneers at me "Well if it isn't the snake whore's mistress. Where's that demonic abomination you call a son?"

I narrow my eyes at him "It's none of your business, traitor. By order of the Hokage I am placing you under arrest for treason and theft of a village treasure." I said as Mizuki ignores me and starts spinning the oversized shuriken at high speeds making it sound like a buzz saw.

"Not if I kill you first bitch!" Mizuki yells and throws the shuriken at me and at the speeds it was heading towards me I knew that I would not be able to dodge, so on instinct I let loose a stream of concentrated blue fire at the weapon hoping to slow it down to the point where I can dodge it more easily. To our surprise the thrown weapon melted into a large puddle of molten steel, I quirked an eyebrow at the now sweating Mizuki as he nervously pulls out the second fuma shuriken that was strapped to his back and proceeds to rush at me and tries to bring the shuriken down upon me, in a split second I deflect the weapon with a kunai and follow up with a kick to his knees almost making him drop his weapon and finishing up with an elbow to the throat.

Mizuki drops the shuriken and drops to his knees clutching his throat in pain as I rush over to him and hold my kunai to the back of his neck "Give it up Mizuki. You're a lousy teacher and an even worse traitor, come along quietly or else I'll have to take you back with some vital equipment missing." I pull out a second kunai and aimed it at Mizuki's precious jewels just waiting to slice off at a moment's notice.

"Fuck you!" Mizuki rasps due to his vocal chords being damaged.

"No thank you. I'm already taken." I quipped pressing the kunai closer to his neck right at the position in the spine when severed would paralyze him from the neck down, all of a sudden Mizuki slams his elbow into me hard making me back away, he quickly takes advantage of this and picks up his shuriken and throws it at me, I duck underneath it and launch a fireball in his direction only for him to dodge it. Mizuki reaches into his pack and pulls out a vial.

"It looks like I have no choice. Lord Orochimaru shall reward me for bringing him the forbidden scroll and killing you so he can find out how your powers work." he said as he opens the vial and drink the contents from it, after drinking it he started to double over in pain, his body grew in muscle mass and eventually shreds his uniform top, his sandals strain from the changes but then they too explode, yellow and black striped fur sprouted from his skin and whiskers emerge, a matching tail snakes out from his pants. The changes continue until the man now looks like a half man/half tiger mutant.

The newly formed monster growled "What a rush! This power, almost intoxicating, I will use this power to become Lord Orochimaru's greatest ninja!" and with speed that belies his newly acquired bulk tries to slam a fist into me which I barely dodged only for his fist to collide into the tree behind me destroying it outright.

I gain a bit of distance away from Mizuki _I guess that I have no choice but to try __**that**__ move _I thought remembering back to when I fired that lighting at that mugger that attacked Inari and since then I've been experimenting with that attack and discovered how powerful it was when I used on hand, I tried using both hands with moderate success. I gather lightning in both my palms and Mizuki turns to face me only to see me with lightning in both hands.

"Try this! LIGHTNING BEAM!" I declared as I place both palms on top of each other and shove outwards sending a devastating beam of energy right at Mizuki slamming into him with force, and for a moment I was blinded by the intensity of the light and smoke. After a few moments the smoke clears to the point where I can clearly see Mizuki and see that his right arm, leg and his lung was utterly destroyed, Mizuki wobbles for a moment before collapsing, I run to Mizuki's body to see that whatever he drank was wearing off as the muscles started to shrink until he resembled nothing more than a withered husk.

"Azula, what the hell happened here?" the familiar voice of Ibiki spoke as he and a group of ANBU appeared.

"I caught Mizuki trying to steal the forbidden scroll and admitted conspiring with Orochimaru before taking a drug that altered his body to the point where it acted like a poison. Before that I had to incapacitate him, the poison then deteriorated his body." I explained as they placed Mizuki's body in a body bag, Ibiki nodded at the explanation.

"Very well. I expect a full report in the morning." Ibiki said as he and the ANBU vanish taking Mizuki's corpse with them.

"You can come out now Kakashi. I know you're there." I said to the darkness as the lazy, perverted pedophile appeared.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some last minute reports to finish up when I heard the alarm." Kakashi spoke lazily as I narrow my eyes at him.

"Yeah right, more like still being the Uchiha's little fuck toy. I know that you're training the little shit you're personal technique and I swear to all that's holy that if he ever uses it against Naruto I _will _roast your sorry ass and burn your skin off and toss your sorry ass into a vat of saltwater and leave you in there for a week straight." I vowed as I too vanish from the clearing.

_To be continued._

_Me: To be honest when I started this fic I did forget about Mizuki so I decided to take care of that. Next time: The Finals begin. Please keep the reviews coming!_

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	26. Finals

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 26: Finals**

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: Sorry for the delay but my sister visited me over the weekend and writers block was kicking my ass so don't be surprised if this chapter is short. Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender in any shape or form. Also the next chapter will be delayed due to four one shot lemon fics I am currently writing._

Naruto's POV

"Okay Naruto you've done well in your training and the progress you made on the Rasengan is astounding." Jiraiya spoke as he sets up the seal to return us back to Konoha a week early in order to prepare for the finals.

"So am I ready to summon toads?" I ask eagerly only to receive a fist to the back of my head.

"Idiot! You don't have the time to try summoning. We can try after the exams, but for now I want you to utilize the skills that you already use." Jiraiya spoke as he motions for me to be quiet while he activates the seal.

"Ninja Art: Reverse Summoning Jutsu!" he calls out as the familiar sensation of being summoned overtakes me, I stagger over to a nearby bush and empty the contents of my stomach as the feeling of being tossed through a spin cycle.

"Wimp, if you can't handle a reverse summon then you are definitely not ready for actual summoning. Once you learn how to summon you would be expected to be summoned to the toad realm at a moment's notice." Jiraiya reminded me as he grabs the collar of my vest and literally pulls me from the bushes.

_One week later…_

"Hey! It's time to get ready to get ready for the finals!" Anko's voice rang out snapping me from my sleep, I sit up and I slip on my usual clothes and amble downstairs to the smell of sausage and eggs. After eating what I could I head back to my room and gather my supplies; my flash bang scrolls, my usual amount of kunai and shuriken (100 of each) explosive tags and smoke bombs a few weapon scrolls and finally the twin swords that uncle Zuzu made for me shortly after I graduated from the academy. They're similar to the ones that he uses but is made with charka conducting metal and also have seals on them to make it nearly indestructible, I strap the swords on my back and head out to the arena.

An hour later I stand in the arena next to the other contestants mentally preparing myself for fighting Hinata, at last the proctor calls for everyone but me and Hinata to leave the arena.

"Either one of you wish to forfeit the match?" Genma asks us, we shake our heads no as I draw out my blades and start channeling charka slowly into the blades as to hide the fact that they could channel charka.

"Ready…FIGHT!" Genma calls out and leaps away as I bring my blades down sending a wave of slicing winds towards her.

"Rotation!" Hinata calls out as she spins at high speeds and creates a dome-like shell that stops my attack from reaching her. I quickly sheath the swords and rush towards Hinata so I could take advantage of her moment of weakness by using that technique but she quickly recovers and starts using her unique fighting style to put me on the defense and to make matters worse she hasn't activated her Byakugan throughout the course of the match thus far as I dodge a strike that would've connected to my shoulder _Damn it. She must've somehow managed to memorize the locations of the tenketsu points so that she wouldn't rely on her Byakugan during the match. _I thought to myself as I use a smoke bomb to gain some distance and possibly come up with a counter attack.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" I call out and practically fill the arena floor with my clones and they all pull out kunais and shurikens, and in one move they rain hell on Hinata. It was through a near constant use of the Rotation technique that Hinata managed to survive the assault, but the attack has left her drained somewhat, I discreetly dispel my clones creating a charka smokescreen making it impossible to see through even with the Byakugan active.

I maneuver behind her and unseal a chain and use it to wrap Hinata up preventing her from attacking and not to mention able to break out due to the charka suppression on the links helps in that regard.

"Hinata Hyuuga is unable to continue. The winner of the first match of the finals is Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma declares as I let the chains loose freeing Hinata.

She walks over to me and gives me a light hug "Congrats Naruto. But next time I will win." she said.

I chuckled "You can try Hinata. You can try." I said as the two of us head inside the arena to watch the next match between Gaara and Shikamaru. The match started interesting enough with Shikamaru running and dodging Gaara's sand preventing Shikamaru from using his shadow abilities. When all of a sudden feathers started to fall and I started to feel sleepy for no reason. Just as I was about to close my eyes the impact of a fist wakes me up.

"Gah!" I exclaim to see Anko standing right behind me smirking.

"No sleeping on the job kid. It looks like Suna decided to start a war with us and Sound is helping them." Anko said as she casually toss a kunai and embedding it in the throat of a Suna ninja.

I nodded "So you want me to take the civilians to the shelters?" I ask her. Just then Gai appears.

"The Uchiha's missing." he said, Anko cursed at the news.

"The little shit decided to go after Gaara and fight him. Change in plans Naruto your team are to intercept Sasuke Uchiha and drag his fucking ass back here by any means necessary." Anko ordered as Shino and Hinata appeared next to me. The three of us nodded and we head off to find Gaara and hopefully stop him from killing Sasuke.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Next time: The hunt for Gaara is on! Will Team 7 make it in time or will Sasuke become a bloody smear? Tune in next time and find out._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	27. The Raccoon and the Maelstrom

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 27: The Raccoon and the Maelstrom.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Well the fans have spoken and Sasuke will die in this chapter (Though personally whoever voted that Sakura gets killed instead needs to have their head examined.) as always typical disclaimers apply I do not own Naruto or Avatar the last Airbender in any shape or form._

Naruto's POV

I feel the wind rush through my hair as I jump from tree branch to tree branch in an almost breakneck speed, my orders are clear: bring Sasuke back to the village. As much as I hate the guy and would rather leave him to get killed I have my orders. Gaara's siblings tried to stop us but Shino and Hinata volunteered to keep them at bay until I reach Sasuke and drag his sorry ass back to the village. I can now hear the sounds of explosions nearby, with a deep sense of foreboding I apply more charka to my legs and speed off towards the source.

I arrive in time to see Sasuke lunge at Gaara with a lightning covered hand _Damn, it looks like I'm too late and the bastard found Gaara and decided to get into the preverbal pissing contest. If I step in both of them will turn their attention away from each other and focus on me and it will turn into a triple threat death match. Maybe I should wait it out and step in when it gets bad_ I mused to myself while Gaara uses his sand to deflect the attack like it was nothing and wraps Sasuke in a cocoon of sand ready to crush him.

"BOOT TO THE HEAD!" I scream as my foot slams into Gaara's head sending him flying towards a tree only for a tendril of sand to wrap itself around a branch and pulls him up onto the branch saving him from hitting the tree. The sand that was trapping Sasuke dissolved and crept back to Gaara "Sorry for stepping in but my orders are to take the little prick in for disobeying orders." I said out loud catching Sasuke's attention.

"Shut up dobe! I refuse to go anywhere with you. And I'll defeat this freak and kill you afterwards." Sasuke ranted ignoring the fact that Gaara will kill him before that could happen.

Gaara leveled his gaze at me then looked at Sasuke before speaking "You are weak Uchiha. I only wish to prove my existence by fighting only the strongest, leave me or you shall feed mother with your blood." Gaara said coldly as the killing intent from him was unnerving Sasuke.

Sasuke bristle at the insult "Listen here you monster, I am an elite! And I will kill you." Sasuke growled as he shifted into a offensive stance.

"Sasuke he's too strong for you to handle. Head back to the village and I'll hold him off." I tried to reason with him only for him to turn his attention towards me.

"Kakashi sensei told me that it was your fault that his sensei and teammate died on the night of the Kyuubi attack. And he taught me this move just so I can avenge them as a practice run before I kill my brother." he said as he charges at me, his hand covered in lightning and just before he could reach me I teleported behind him.

"I know you already have a stick in your ass so this probably won't help Ninja Art: Thousand Years of Death: Exploding Pineapple Version!" I shouted as I quickly unseal a pineapple covered in low level exploding tags with the leaves still on it. Now the technique is originally an E-Rank jutsu but with the tags easily upgrades it to a low to mid C-Rank as the explosion acts as a rocket and I didn't realize that the propulsion would send Sasuke flying to Gaara who caught him in a giant hand made out of sand and quickly covers him in it.

"Die." Gaara spoke closing his hand into a tight fist and the coffin implodes on itself, and in a shower of bloody sand Sasuke Uchiha died in the line of duty _Great the emo is dead. Knowing my luck the Sasuke ass kissing club would claim that I killed him, then again I did launch him into Gaara's sand. Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll get killed due to the invasion._ I silently hoped as I rushed Gaara.

"Sword Art: Dance of the tornado!" I said channeling wind charka into my blades and spinning them as the name suggests and unleash it creating a small vortex of wind barely cutting through Gaara's sand, changing tactics I charge my blades and rush in only to be blocked by a pillar of sand. It then covers Gaara and a pair of wrist blades form and chest armor appears.

"Uzumaki you shall prove my existence!" he screams and he launches himself at me, I raise my swords to block his incoming strike and notice that the sand gave him an extra boost in speed, I parry his blows and counter attack only for him to block them with his blades _Obviously he's reinforcing the sand using his charka to make it more dense to withstand my swords. Wait a minute, his eyes…Shit! He's like me and judging from the rings he's had less sleep than mom and Anko after a three day sex-thon. Must be the work of Shukaku if I remember right Ero-Sensei packed some suppressor tags just in case the fox tries to take over me._ I thought making a clone to try and double team Gaara, my clone was about to slam the flat of its blade to Gaara's head only for spikes of sand to shoot out of the armor and stab the clone in multiple spots before dispelling itself. I grimace at the information that was passed on to me as I try to get in closer, he swings wildly missing me by an inch but it allow me the chance I need, I slap the tag on his forehead and Gaara starts to convulse for a few moments indicating Shukaku fighting it until Garra collapses his energy spent.

I sigh "Great, one dead Uchiha and one captured jinchuriki. My life doesn't get complicated enough as it is." I mutter to myself as I summon a few clones to carry Gaara back to the village to have the taunki fixed already dreading what I will deal with once I return.

_To be continued._

_Me: Sorry for the delay but I lost my muse and when I found her she was royally pissed off at me. Next time: The search for a new Hokage and Kakashi's punishment._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	28. Trials and Tribulations

_**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**_

_**Chapter 28: Trial and Tribulations.**_

_**Written by Jlargent.**_

_Me: Here we go with chapter 28. And to my fans of Breaking Fate's Curse fic I'm sorry for the delay but the story is on hold at the moment since the fight between Relius and Makoto will take some time to pull off. Brown Phantom reviewed about the outcome of this chapter and he's dead on target, it's kinda scary that I'm starting to get that predictable. As always typical disclaimers apply I do not own Avatar the last airbender or Naruto in any shape or form._

Azula's POV

"All rise. The tribunal for Jonin Hatake Kakashi is now underway." Morino Ibki spoke bringing the mass of people that were attending the trial to silence as Kakashi stands there in the standard prison uniform an eye patch covering his left eye his headband removed when he was arrested shortly after the invasion and shackled in charka suppressing manacles. Kakashi apparently sent his summons to track Sasuke and was livid that Gaara killed him and immediately placed the blame on Naruto and lunged at him only to be restrained by Gai and Asuma and placed in confinement.

Cue three weeks later now that the invasion has ended with only a few minor causalities but among them was the man that allowed me to adopt Naruto in the first place Hiruzen Sarutobi was killed while fighting against his former student and Anko's former sensei Orochimaru. Shortly after the funeral the civilians clamored for Naruto's involvement in Sasuke's death but they were quickly silenced by the council.

Kakashi's lawyer Hadeki Kuno is known as a staunch Uchiha supporter and has been known to bribe and threaten witnesses but nothing could be proven stands next to him like a slimy vendor that would fleece you out of your hard earned money and in an expensive suit that seemed two sizes too small for his bloated frame and a hideously pathetic comb over on his sweating bald head that needs to be wiped off every few seconds objected.

"Your honor I demand that you end this farce of a trial at once! It is obvious that this is an attempt to frame my client." he shouted. Only for Ibiki to slam his gavel.

"Overruled. The prosecutor Inochi Yamankana will give his opening statement." Ibiki said as Inochi stands up from his seat and walks over to the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury like you I have a child that is a shinobi and as such many of you are well aware of Kakashi Hatake's record during the previous war under the command of the late Fourth Hokage. But that gives him no excuse for his actions towards the defendant Naruto Uzumaki for attempting to assault or kill him for supposedly killing the deceased Sasuke Uchiha. I will prove to you today that my client is innocent of these charges." with those words Inochi walks back to his seat.

Ibiki looked at Hadeki "Kuno your opening statement please." Hadeki stands up from his chair which gave a creak due to his weight and waddles over to the jury like a giant penguin and addresses the jury.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. We are gathered here because my client has been falsely accused of attempted murder during a time of war against a fellow ninja. Now normally the case is easily solved by executing the perpetrator in question but what makes this case different is that the supposed victim in question is a blight upon this village as a whole that should've been killed years ago but it was due to the softhearted actions of our Third Hokage that he still lives. I intend to prove that Naruto Uzumaki was solely responsible for killing the last Uchiha and my client was justifiable in his actions." he stated earning loud cheers from the civilians present and protests from the shinobi until Ibki called for order.

The trial began in earnest with Kakashi taking the stand and questioned about his accomplishments and it ended with Kakashi claiming that Naruto was lying when Sasuke said that he was ordered by Kakashi to kill him during the exams. When it was Naruto's turn he admitted to accidentally sending Sasuke flying literally into Gaara's sand causing a loud roar of protests.

"ORDER! IF THERE IS ONE MORE COMPLAINT THEY WILL GO A FEW ROUNDS WITH ME!" Ibiki roared quieting the crowd, Inochi cleared his throat bringing the trial back on track.

"Mr. Uzumaki are you certain that the deceased stated that Kakashi Hatake wanted to use the Chidori as practice for when he encounters his older brother Itachi?" Inochi asks him.

"Yes sir he did." Naruto answers him.

"Then you would not mind that I perform a jutsu to confirm this?" Inochi asks Naruto.

"No sir, I do not mind." Naruto responds, Inochi performs some hand seals.

"Yamanaka Art: Memory Projection Jutsu!" Inochi proclaims as a five foot by five foot screen appears and we watch the memory being played.

_Flashback Naruto's POV_

"_Sasuke he's too strong for you to handle. Head back to the village and I'll hold him off." I tried to reason with him only for him to turn his attention towards me._

"_Kakashi sensei told me that it was your fault that his sensei and teammate died on the night of the Kyuubi attack. And he taught me this move just so I can avenge them as a practice run before I kill my brother." he said as he charges at me, his hand covered in lightning and just before he could reach me I teleported behind him._

_End flashback_

Inochi cancels the jutsu and turns to Kakashi who was now as sweaty as Kuno knowing that he'll be next, then turns back to Naruto "No further questions your honor."

Ibiki nodded "Mr. Uzumaki you may step down." Naruto stands up and returns to the defendants table "Mr. Hatake please take the stand." Ibiki ordered and Kakashi stands up slowly and walks as though his feet suddenly turned to lead until he finally makes it to the stand.

"Mr. Hatake we have witnessed Sasuke Uchiha's confession are you willing to confirm this?" Inochi asks.

Kakashi sighs heavily "Yes it's true."

Inochi's eyes hardened "Then I ask the court's permission to view this man's memories." Inochi asks Ibiki who was frowning deeply.

"Permission granted councilor." Ibiki spoke and Inochi repeated the seals and as before the screen appeared.

_Flashback_

"_Now Sasuke before we begin training there's something I should tell you." Kakashi spoke catching Sasuke's attention "As you know the night of the Kyuubi attack the Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to defeat it." _

_Sasuke snorted_ _"So? What does that have to do with this?" _

_Kakashi's eye narrowed "The Kyuubi killed the Fourth who was my sensei and my teammate Rin that night just so he could seal it away in his son." Sasuke's eyes widened at the revelation that Kakashi gave "Even now the fox mocks us by taking on the form of the Fourth when he was younger. But the Third prevents us from doing anything to harm him, but if he was killed during the exams…" he trailed off leaving it to the imagination "Besides consider this practice for when you encounter Itachi." with those words Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the mention of his traitorous brother._

"_Give me the power I need to kill Naruto so I can finally attain my dream of killing Itachi. My brother is not a hero like the Hokage said, he's a traitor that must die at my hands." _

_End flashback._

Ibiki slammed his gavel "Kakashi Hatake you are to be executed one month from now for not only breaking the Third's law but attempted murder by association but before that Azula Uzumaki has a punishment for you for teaching him your signature jutsu. Your skin will be burned off and you will be placed in a vat of salt water for a week straight with silencing seals applied to you. Nobody wants to hear your pathetic excuses or whimpers of pain, take him away." Ibiki says and two Chuunins grab Kakashi and lead him out of the courtroom.

Ibiki banged his gavel "The case is closed. Naruto Uzumaki while playing a minor part of the Uchiha's death it was unavoidable since he was already a flight risk due to his obsession of killing his brother, you are free to go." Ibiki said just as the doors of the courtroom burst open to reveal Kakashi his hand covered in lighting.

"DIE DEMON RAIKIRI!" Kakashi screams and barrels towards Naruto only to stop a few feet from him, I look to see Shikamaru and Shikaku utilizing their Shadow Possession and Shadow Strangulation jutsu respectively as I launch a low level lightning at Kakashi knocking him out from the pain inflicted.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW!" Ibiki roared again as they dragged him out of the room again "Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara on behalf of the Chuunin selection committee I hereby award you with the title of Chuunin for courage under fire and your accomplishments." Ibiki said as he handed Naruto and Shikamaru their flak jackets "Naruto Lord Jiraiya wants to speak to you as soon as possible mission." he said as he leaves the courtroom.

Naruto's POV

I head to the hot springs to find the self proclaimed Super Pervert spying on the women's side.

"Yo, Mega-Perv you called me for a mission?" I called out to him almost making him fall from the tree he was hiding in.

"Shh…Be very, very quiet. I'm conducting research." He giggled reminiscent of that cartoon that I watched when I was younger about a hunter and a rabbit. He then turns serious "All joking aside I want you to accompany me in finding my teammate Tsunade. The council wanted me originally to take up the position but I refused, I'm best suited for fieldwork maintaining my spy network rather than sitting behind a desk all day doing paperwork, though using the crystal ball for research is severely tempting." he drooled at that statement.

"So you suggested Tsunade because she's related to the First and Second Hokage's and would be better suited for the desk job?" I questioned him.

He nodded in confirmation "That and she's one of the best damn med-nins alive doesn't hurt." he said "We'll meet at the western gate tomorrow morning at ten o'clock." he said leaping back into his tree. I nodded and headed back to the apartment to pack my supplies. When I arrived I see mom and Anko lounging in the living room reading cheap romance novels mom noticed my presence.

"Hey son what did Jiraiya want?" she asks me placing a bookmark into the novel.

"Not much, he wants me to help him search for his teammate to take over as Hokage." I said earning nods of approval.

Anko spoke up "Hey Azula didn't you want to talk to Naruto about something?" Anko asks mom perked up remembering.

"Thanks for reminding me Anko the invasion and cleanup made me forget." mom said stretching in her seat "You see I was thinking, we've been living here for eight years now and I think that we should move into an actual house and Anko and I decided to talk to you about it to see if you like the idea of us moving into a house and make it into a home." she said looking at me, I take a close look around the apartment that has been my home for my whole life up to this point and while I may have grown up here I think it's time to move out the building itself is barely holding itself together and it is sheer luck that our apartment is one of the only good ones that's decent enough to live in.

"You know what? I think it is time to move out. One part of me is going to be sad that we're moving out but another part of me is looking forward to the move." I said making Mom and Anko smile.

"I agree with you Naruto. While we've been living here I could not help but feel a sentimental attachment to this place but it's time to move out. While you're gone Anko and I will start on the house hunting and hopefully by the time you come back we'll have a new place to live." mom said as I head into my room to pack for tomorrow and that night the three of us shared one last dinner in the apartment before I head out tomorrow.

The next morning mom, Anko and Hinata were standing by the gate as I walk up to it dragging Jiraiya by the ear "Sorry that we're late, the Super-Perv here decided to do some last minute research before heading out." I explained to them as they gave their respective words of good luck. Well in Hinata's case a deep searing kiss that threatened to knock me out but somehow I managed to prevent that, with a wave of my hand the two of us head off to find Tsunade and convince her to take up the mantle of the Fifth Hokage.

_To be continued…_

_Me: Chapter 28 is done and the search for Tsunade is on! Next time: On the way to Tsunade's current location Naruto encounters two mysterious individuals. Who are they and why are they looking for Naruto? The answer may surprise you. I now have a challenge forum so feel free to check them out, I currently have two challenges but I will add more soon._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	29. Red Clouds and Blue Skies

**he Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 29: Red Clouds and Blue Skies.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: The hunt for Tsunade is on! Now if any of you are expecting Itachi and Kisame to make an appearance you are going to be sorely disappointed. In all the Naruto fanfics I've read it's always those two so I thought 'What if it was two different members of the Akatsuki that meets Naruto instead of canon?' so I started to think about who should show up instead and I think I might pull it off. Now typical disclaimers apply, I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Airbender in any shape or form._

Naruto's POV

"Stupid godfather, if it weren't for the fact that he's a seal master and my dad's teacher I would've castrated him when we first met." I grumble to myself while mulling over the fact that said godfather is more than likely getting bitch slapped because he can't raise his dick up. It has been two days since leaving Konoha to find Tsunade Senju to be the Fifth Hokage seeing as her grandfather and granduncle were two of the founding Hokage's and the best med nin in the world Jiraiya has been dragging me from town to town to 'keep tabs' on his spy network but in reality he heads into the local whorehouses and returns back to the apartment smelling of cheap sex and even cheaper alcohol.

Jiraiya finally let me sign the toad contract and I summoned a small toad by the name of Gamakichi who is the son of the boss toad Gamabunta and after mentioning my dad he told me some stories about him and agreed to serve under me when I turned 17 or unless there's an emergency. And now I'm here in this motel waiting for the lazy bastard to return from failing to get laid.

A knock at the door brings my attention back to the here and now "Alright, alright keep your shirt on pervert. Seriously, keep your shirt on, no one wants to see you topless." I yell as I make my way to the door, I open the door and to my surprise it wasn't the mega pervert instead standing at the door was two men, the first man looks to be in his early twenties with long blonde hair kept in a ponytail and a large strand covering his left eye making it hard to determine his actual gender and the second person accompanying him looked to be in his late twenties with silver hair slicked back wearing a necklace of that has a circle with an inverted triangle I know I've seen that symbol somewhere but I can't place it. On his back was a scythe with three blades at varying lengths. Both men were wearing black overcoats with red clouds straw hats with paper streamers and a small bell rings lightly.

"Hey Hidan this is the kid right?" the blonde spoke to his 'partner' (A/N: Sorry but this is way too tempting to not pass up.) as the silver haired man takes a good look at me.

"Yeah Deidara, the leader wants him." Hidan said and I barely noticed him reaching for his scythe.

"Um, am I missing something here? Because I don't swing that way." I deadpanned to the two. Deidara was now pissed off and he definitely showed it.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Deidara shouts at me, I hold my hands up in an apologetic gesture.

"Whoa, whoa I didn't mean anything by that. It's just that the two of you are dressed alike and have your fingernails painted black so of course they would think that you two would be gay." I said, and now Hidan looks at me with a seriously pissed off look on his face.

"Forget taking him to the leader! I say we kill this little fucking piece of shit!" Hidan growls pulling out his scythe fully noting that it was stained red possibly with dried blood.

"Dude, when was the last time you actually cleaned that scythe? I mean seriously, you could get herpes or something." I taunted Hidan before leaping out the window making the two of them chase me.

"Hahahaha! Now you'll have a first hand look at my art. Ninja Art: Homing Pigeon Bombs!" Deidara calls out and five clay pigeons fly out of his cloak and head towards me at breakneck speeds, I dodge two of them only for them to collide into a nearby cart resulting in a large explosion that nearly deafening me, I wince slightly as a large piece of wood debris cuts my cheek and I lean back to barely avoid a downward slash from Hidan's three bladed scythe. Luckily his blades only manages to hit the blood that's already on my cheek.

"Heh, it looks like it's my lucky day. Jashin will greatly reward me for spilling your blood. You dumb little shit!" Hidan calls out as a metal spike emerges from his sleeve, he raises his scythe and licks my blood that was on the blade and with one smooth motion literally impales himself with the spike that he was carrying.

"Holy shit!" I exclaim as a large amount of blood pools from the wound.

"Ha, this is nothing!" Hidan says as he places a foot into the pool of blood and starts making a symbol from it, when he was finished it was a larger version of the symbol on his necklace, suddenly I hear a whistling from above me. I leap towards my left to avoid a clay pigeon impacting the ground and a small explosion following afterwards I strain my ears and throw a kunai hitting one that was coming towards me from behind and toss one more to my side hitting the last one. I breathe a sigh of relief when a sharp throbbing pain strikes my legs, I look down to see a pair of kunai lodged into my calves I look around and see Deidara on a giant clay owl smirking.

"Now I will offer your soul to Jashin!" Hidan exclaims and his skin was now black with white marking making him look like a grim reaper, he grabs the spike and stabs into himself again _Is this guy some sort of masochist or somARG!_ my thoughts were interrupted by an intense stabbing pain in my chest and blood started to appear on my chest_ What the hell? He stabbed himself but I'm taking the damage instead…wait that's it! That symbol, now I remember from a lecture that Iruka did about Jashin…and if I'm right when he licked my blood off of his scythe he triggered a curse upon it. While he's in that symbol any damage inflicted on him will go to the victim instead, now how can I stop this? I could either destroy the symbol or force him out of it._ I thought to myself as Hidan stabs himself again, I restrain myself from giving him the satisfaction of hearing me cry out in pain.

"Hahahaha! Now die in the name of Jashin!" he crowed as he stabs himself repeatedly, I cry out in pain as my knees start to shake _No, I can't let it end like this…there must be some way to use this against him_ I thought to myself while relying on sheer willpower alone to stay standing up _I got it! If he gives out damage by inflicting pain on himself maybe it goes both ways. I hope that I'm right_ I resolve summoning two shadow clones and had both of them draw out their swords.

Hidan sneers "You must really be a dumb ass if you think that you can kill me. I have been blessed by Lord Jashin himself to carry out his will!" Hidan shouts as he prepares to stab himself yet again, and to his surprise my clones turn to face me and in one smooth motion they stab me "Hahaha, I KNEW that you're an idiot but stabbing yourself is really a dumb ass mistake. Hrk!" Hidan grunted as he suddenly clutches his sides where I 'stabbed' myself.

I laugh weakly "Who's the dumb ass now?" I said, my strength gradually returning to me and had the clones prepare to attack me again, only for Deidara to suddenly swoop in on his owl and literally carry Hidan off. I dispel the clones and collapse onto my knees as exhaustion sets in.

_To be continued._

_Me: Merry Christmas everyone! I make this story 20% cooler every time I write a new chapter. Next time: Azula and Anko finally find a home to live in. See the hilarity that's associated with owning a new home._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	30. Making a house into a home

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 30: Making a house into a home.**

**Written by Jlargent.**

_Me: Okay, I'm sorry for the delay but I am not dead! I re-watched ATLA so I can re-familiarize myself with the series. Not only that but I watched the new Korra series thus far and it is living up to the series standards. And I can predict that it will be as good if not better than its predecessor. Now onto the disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or Naruto in any shape or form. NOW ONTO THE LEMONY FRESHNESS!_

Azula's POV

"Well here we are." Anko said as we look at the house that was being offered at a reasonable price, and by reasonable a massive discount due to the fact that the Hyuuga is also chipping in, in terms of money for the down payment of the house in question _Sometimes it is good to have good diplomatic relations with a clan_ I thought to myself when we take a look at the house, it is a simple two story home with some obvious holes in the walls and a few in the roof and ceiling but it can easily be repaired.

Of course the Hyuuga insisted on buying a large mansion type of home but I convinced them otherwise stating that their monies should be better spent on helping repair the village and help us buy a house that needs to be repaired. Something I've had practice with the hard way, when me and Anko first moved into our former apartment I had to learn how to repair the place, luckily Tenzo offered support and advice throughout the whole thing.

I sigh slightly "This is going to take a lot of work." I said as the two of us head off to start repairs.

Day 1

"Okay Anko I need you to flip the breakers so we can find any electrical shorts." I tell her.

"Right!" Anko says and heads towards the basement, I notice a loose wire and grab it, suddenly a large electrical shock goes through me sending me flying into a wall.

Anko walks back into the room "I flipped the breakers like you wanted me to." she said oblivious to the fact that my hair was in all directions and I was twitching slightly.

Day 3

"Now that the wiring is done, we need to check on the plumbing." I said looking around in the bathroom seeing some rusted pipes that needed to be replaced.

Anko whistled "Man these pipes makes me want to get a tenuous shot just by looking at them." she said tapping one of the pipes with her hand, suddenly the pipe begins to groan loudly, I jump away just as the pipe bursts spraying Anko with large amounts of water before trickling down.

I smirk "Need a towel?" I joked only to run from her as she summons a rather large constrictor.

Day 7

I sigh in relief "Finally we're done." I said collapsing on the couch, after a week of repairing the house and a minor incident with the paint we're finally finished with the work.

Anko collapses next to me "I agree, I still say that we should've hired some rookies for the job." she said.

I roll my eyes "Sure and leave a bunch of hormonal teenagers alone so that they could fuck all over the place and leave the house in a bigger mess than it was?" I ask her rhetorically.

"Hey just because I did it a few times doesn't mean that it could happen. And in my defense I only did it to a few civilians that hated me, Kurenai wasn't complaining." Anko defended herself.

"I'm just glad you didn't convince me to do it in the Hokage's office while he was away visiting the Daimyo. It was bad enough that we did it on top of the monument in broad daylight, we were lucky that we didn't get caught." I reminded her.

Anko chuckled and kissed me on the cheek "Come on you know you loved it. Besides that was then and this is now, think about it. We have a new home, which means we can try something new that we haven't done." she suggested.

I raise an eyebrow "Like what?" I ask her.

She grabs me by the hand and pulls me up off the couch "Follow me." she orders me and leads me into the kitchen.

(Lemon alert! If you're offended by what happens next then you are in need of some serious therapy.)

She leads me into the kitchen and pulls my shirt off exposing my bare torso to her.

"No bra? You must've seen this coming." she said as she starts licking my hardened nipples making me groan in pleasure, she continues like this for a few moments before stopping making me moan in displeasure at the sudden loss of attention "I'm going to grab something from the bedroom. Why don't you slip into something a little _more_ revealing?" she said seductively and leaves the kitchen I watch as her shapely figure walks away with an extra saunter. I quickly pull off my pants and remove my panties and start massaging my own breasts, I could feel the wetness coming from my nether regions increase as the anticipation of Anko's return fuel my need for release, without a seconds hesitation I remove a hand from my breast and move it towards my awaiting pussy and slide a finger inside making my knees shake slightly I stumble slightly at this and brace myself against the table and continue where I left off and plunge my fingers into my depths.

"Hmm, if this isn't hot as hell I don't know what is." Anko's voice spoke from the kitchen entrance snapping me out of my dazed state, I snap my head towards the entrance to see that Anko was wearing a strap-on and a chef's apron on leaving nothing to the imagination, she walks over to the refrigerator and opens it, after a few seconds she pulls out a can of whip cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup "Now how about a bit of dessert for being a sexy little bitch?" she asks me gently pushing me onto the table and laying me on it. She shakes the can of whip cream before placing a large amount on my breasts and my core, I shiver from the cold cream that was placed on me and I shiver more as Anko applies the chocolate syrup on my abdomen.

"I have to say you look good enough to eat. In fact I think I will." Anko announces as she starts to lick the chocolate off of me in an slow methodical manner making me squirm and the heat from before now grew in intensity as Anko continues to lick away at me. Soon she was finished licking up all of the syrup and now turned her attention towards my whip cream covered breasts, she now laps away at my breasts making me moan loud at the attention, and I was now whimpering at the lack of attention my pussy was receiving, and before I knew it the whip cream that was on my breasts was gone and Anko was moving her tongue towards the last patch of whip cream situated upon my heated core.

Anko teasingly licks the whip cream around my pussy almost making me beg for her to actually lick my core which at this point felt like a furnace and finally after what felt like an eternity Anko proceeded to lick my core much to my relief.

"Ooh Anko please keep licking me." I moan out to her, Anko responds by licking harder making me moan louder and louder as her talented tongue manipulates my inner walls as only she could. Abruptly, she stops before I could cum and before I could utter a protest I felt the strap-on slide into me and she began moving her hips in a steady rhythm "Please keep fucking me!" I shouted to her and all of a sudden the pace quickened and more forceful, soon I couldn't take it anymore and with a passionate cry I cum.

Anko removes the strap-on and crawls up onto the table and I mentally thank Yamato for creating a table strong enough for this as Anko positions her pussy above my mouth, needing no prompting I proceed to lick her wet core making her moan loudly and she started to buck her hips in time to the thrusting of my tongue in her regions, I reach and pull her closer to my mouth fearing that the table would give way if Anko kept bucking her hips, I release her hips long enough to perform a few quick handsigns and immediately could feel the effects as my tongue thickens and extends. Anko was shocked and surprised that I used a jutsu associated with her former teacher in this manner but she wasn't complaining as I wiggle my appendage further into her depths than my normal tongue couldn't.

"Oh god Azula! Deeper! Deeper!" Anko started to chant as I follow her order until I could feel that my tongue has reached her uterus, figuring that it should be enough I start moving my tongue in and out of her like a penis making Anko wild with lust.

"I-I can't hold out! AAAZZUUUULLLAAA!" Anko's scream of pleasure reverberated throughout the kitchen as she collapsed next to me lost in the afterglow of the incredible sex.

(End lemon.)

"Mom, Anko I'm home!" Naruto's voice call out just as he walks into the kitchen to see our nude forms. And following behind him was the perverted masturbator Jiraiya.

"OH YEAH!" Jiraiya shouts as he suddenly whips out a camera and snaps a few photos before running as though the hounds of hell were after him. The two of us realize our current situation and promptly give chase despite not wearing any clothing.

Naruto's POV

"I am not eating on that table ever." I mutter to myself seeing chocolate syrup and whip cream on the table "And now I am more mentally scarred than ever." I said to myself leaving the house to make an afternoon appointment with Inochi so he can remove this memory from my mind.

_To be continued._

_Me: I was going to have Hinata show up instead of Naruto but I didn't feel like writing another threesome lemon , that and I would get flamed for that. Next time: Now that Sasuke and Kakashi are dead how will this change things in the Elemental Countries? Read and find out._

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


	31. On the road

**The Dragon in the Maelstrom**

**Chapter 31: On the road.**

**Written By Jlargent**

_Me: This is the final chapter for the time being. I have a new poll up regarding the fate of this story so vote! I do not own Avatar or Naruto in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply._

Azula's POV

"So we are in agreement that Naruto will go on a training trip with Jiraiya through the Azula's world for three years?" Tsunade asks me and the spymaster regarding Naruto's potential and the fact the Akatsuki was spotted outside the border of Konoha three weeks ago while Naruto was on a routine border patrol mission as part of his new assignment as a Chuunin, fortunately they were not on Naruto's patrol route but their appearance is un settling so Tsunade called a meeting to discuss the situation. As it stands Naruto isn't ready to fight them so it was decided that Naruto should go on a training trip with Jiraiya to help him.

"Not to bring up a sore subject but we need to do some serious damage control and soon. The Uchiha ass kissers have been growing more hostile as of late." I pointed out, since the trial the Uchiha supporters have been on the rampage calling Naruto a monster for killing Sasuke and that he should've been executed the day that he was born, even going so far as to try to assault him luckily these incidents have been isolated thus far and the offenders were send to Ibiki for interrogation but from what Intel was gathered was that the incidents were staged or planned out leading to believe that someone is purposely trying to kill Naruto.

"Yes, the reports say that the instigator is a disgruntled Uchiha supporter but it's hard to say who it is considering the sheer number of people in the fan base alone. What we need to focus on is getting Naruto stronger as soon as possible." Tsunade said as Jiraiya looks solemnly.

"According to my reports the Akatsuki are trying to build up both political and financial influence before trying to go after the rest of the Jinchuriki, at best they should be ready to make their move in three years. During that time we can get Naruto the necessary training needed for when they do make an appearance." Jiraiya said while looking out towards the village.

Tsunade snorted "That and every hot spring from here to Iwa has banned you from even stepping foot on their property, you just want to go to Azula's world just so you can get some fresh inspiration for your smut." I laugh at the look on Jiraiya's face at the accusation.

He coughs into his mouth to get the topic back on task "Nonetheless Naruto has to step up his skills, and nothing short of loosing the seal would do that but at this point it would be suicidal to do it. Not only him but the hidden leaf as well, we can't rely on Naruto alone to face the Akatsuki, each member is an S-Rank ninja which means that with our current roster we have to enforce stricter training methods and harder missions, hopefully we can have our ninjas at hopefully a high B-Rank to low A, considering our current time frame we don't have the necessary time itself to get properly situated."

I sigh "I agree, and there's the matter of the academy itself, when Naruto was attending the teachers save for a few either blatantly ignored him, tried to sabotage his work to make him look idiotic, or bribed other students with higher marks for doing the deed. Obviously the former civilian council was heavily influencing the academy since Minato's death for their own ends. Now with the current regime we're seeing less and less academy students being taught the bare minimum and more on the practical side of things but there are still a few teachers that has refused to conform with our orders. We suspect that they might be in league with the protesters so I asked a few Jonins to observe the classes, hopefully we'll weed out the bad teachers and get the students some proper education." I finished me report.

Tsunade sighs "Well if there isn't anything else you're dismissed. Jiraiya, I want you to inform Naruto about the trip tomorrow and that he has three weeks to prepare before leaving." she finished as I leave the office.

Three weeks later…

"Well Naruto it's time to go. Do you have everything settled?" I ask him as he was checking over his gear.

He sighs "Yeah mom, but being away for three years?" he complains after sealing the last of his essentials into a scroll and placing it into his backpack.

"I know it'll be for three years but you won't be the only one preparing every one of your friends will be training as well to prepare for the Akatsuki when they show up. In the meantime when the pervert tries to send you to a brothel remind him that I will aim my lighting in a _lower_ region of the body." I said making Naruto laugh at that, I place my hand on his shoulder and in an instant we teleport to Training Ground 69's gates to see Hinata, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Anko and Shizune standing there to see him off before he leaves.

Soon goodbyes were said or in Hinata's case a passionate kiss that threatens to literally knock Naruto out cold, I slap Naruto in the back of the head to help him regain his senses. Shizune hugged Naruto hard before giving him a kiss on the cheek, Tsunade handed him a scroll that needed to be delivered to Zuko as soon as they arrive at the Fire Nation capital, Anko handed Naruto her lucky kunai that has saved her life more times than she could count and felt that he needed it more. I gave him a hug and made him promise to come home safe.

"Of course I will mom, you trained me after all." he said confidently as Jiraiya started up the gate and in a brilliant flash of light they were gone for the next three years.

_The End…For Now._

_Me: Took me less than a day to write this and DAMN am I good! Poll is up so VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!_

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
